Back to work
by shipthecarsons
Summary: Several events that occur after the series ends and before the film starts. The Carsons expect a visit, The Masons are getting married, the family is away...
1. Chapter 1 Afternoon tea

_My first ever fanfic _

_(CHELSIE forever)_

_I don't own the characters in this story_

_Thanks for letting me borrow them Julian (you're a star)_

_feedback of any kind would be much appreciated! x_

_rated M-ish (maybe more in later chapters...)_

_((imagine this story happens a couple of months after the series (season 6) has finished…))_

* * *

**AFTERNOON TEA**

"Did you want to have some tea, Mrs Hughes? I mean, Do you have a minute?" The cook got dangerously close to the housekeeper in a matter of seconds with such eagerness which startled them both.

"I wouldn't mind one Mrs Patmore thank you." Said the housekeeper and was about to sit down by the kitchen table.

"Should we go to your sitting room instead?" The cook didn't ask. Just exclaimed and continued walking toward's Mrs Hughes' room with a tray with two cups of tea while her friend looked after her in awe before she stood up and followed her.

Once she arrived and opened the door to her room, the cook was already sitting there looking very impatient. First, she was staring at her then started anxiously pouring their tea with trembling hands. — This confused Mrs Hughes.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"That's just the thing Mrs Hughes nothing is the matter yet" this answer hardly calmed her down.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well,... It's really hard for me to talk about this."

"Go on."

"Is the door closed properly?"

"I think so"

"It's really difficult to start…"

"I see"

"Do you remember the conversation I had with Mr Carson about.. you know... you and him?"

Well, that didn't seem so difficult. The cooked seemed to have calmed down while the housekeeper got a tad blushy now.

"I do, Mrs Patmore. Something like this is quite difficult to forget." She said more harshly than she intended to. "As you know well enough I suppose." She added civilly to smooth things out.

"Well, I do. And I was hoping you might show some empathy now that I'm in the same situation."

"All right, I see" Mrs Hughes knew exactly what she was talking about. However, she would never imagine Mrs Patmore would have the same worries as she did before she married Mr Carson. She remembered the cook couldn't believe her ears when she expressed her doubts.

"And give me some advice too…"

The cook interrupted her flow of thoughts. Advice? What kind of advice? She didn't think she'd be able to speak about anything of that sort freely let alone give advice. She knew she owed this to her, however, it didn't seem appropriate, for neither of them to indulge in such conversations... She decided to ignore the last comment and encouragingly nodded for the cook to continue.

"With you and Mr Carson... it was different. You'd known each other for a very long time and very well too. And even before, everybody knew there was something special between you two…" Mrs Hughes was about to protest, however, the cook didn't let her interrupt.

"I'm not sure I can say I know Mr Mason exactly. He turned up out of nowhere. What if he is only looking for companionship? He has been alone for a long time and I showed him what it's like to have a woman around with my cooking and fussing around... but.. what if that's the only thing he missed and therefore expects?"

"He had that before though, didn't he? From Daisy who was also fussing and-"

"Very well. But I was thinking it's better to be prepared." The cook didn't let the housekeeper finish. "I am not sure what he wants. And don't worry! I'm not going to ask you to have a talk with him." They both laughed at that — Mrs Hughes maybe with a bit of a quilt and more nervously than Mrs Patmore. "Nor Mr Carson. Imagine that!" The laugher now echoed in the corridor. "Eventually, there is only one way to do this. To be prepared. Prepared for all the possibilities..."

Mrs Hughes wasn't sure what she meant by prepared but what caught her attention was Mrs Patmore's determination; "so you're going to marry him whatever comes next?"

"Yes." She said confidently. "But I want to be prepared. And I have a favour to ask of you."

Mrs Hughes was now all agog. Even more so as she watched Mrs Patmore get up and head towards her desk drawers. She rummaged through them and triumphantly pulled out something that looked like a notebook. Mrs Hughes wasn't going to comment on the impertinence just yet as she was held in suspense for too long and needed to know what the cook was plotting.

She still didn't reveal the mysterious notebook and started talking again; "As I said. I wanted to be prepared." Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes. How many more times is she going to say that?

"I bought this book. It tells you what's it like to be a wife." The housekeeper knew exactly what book she was talking about; Marie Stopes' Married life... How many times had she had to confiscate that from the maids. She would have to admit however, she had a read herself a couple of times, that is why she would never judge Mrs Patmore for purchasing it, after-all, she will be a married woman soon enough.

"It has this one chapter about… you know… looking good. Looking nice for your husband. And I was thinking… I have heard many times, that this helps" she said slowly and finally put and revealed the mysterious notebook on the table in front of them.

Mrs Hughes eyes were now as wide as ever and there was a spark of anger slowly forming in them. "Why was this in my sitting room?" She finally asked.

"I hid it here because there isn't anywhere in my bedroom nor the kitchen where the maids wouldn't find it. And also... You are already married. No maid would dare question why you have it."

That being said Mrs Hughes recognised that her initial anger was a bit exaggerated. Yet still, she wanted to probe Mrs Patmore a little as she was getting flustered looking at the drawing of the lady in undergarments on the front page of the mysterious notebook.. well... a catalogue.

"What if Mr Carson sees it?" She asked and started wondering herself.

"Well, that's just the point." Said the cook and the housekeeper looked extremely perplexed and accidentally drank a little from the milk jar instead of her teacup. And didn't notice. "What is the point?"

"I thought you might want to try it out... to see if it works…"

Mrs Hughes couldn't believe her ears. After all, she was probably the only one in the whole house still wearing a corset. And now this?

"I would pay," said Mrs Patmore because Mrs Hughes hasn't said anything in a very long time.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... But I thought..."

"I could return the favour?" Finished her sentence, Mrs Hughes, remembering how uncomfortable the cook must have been talking to Mr Carson about their marriage arrangement.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that..." admitted Mrs Patmore and vainly tried to read Mrs Hughes face...

The silence was becoming tiring. They were both avoiding looking into each other's eyes. Mrs Hughes was biting her lit and staring at her knees, while Mrs Patmore was fidgeting with her teaspoon.

"I will give it a try then..." Mrs Hughes's voice was so low they could barely hear it. However, she suddenly swallowed quite loudly...

"I already almost ordered one for you but then realised you might want to pick one yourself."

"That's good thinking Mrs Patmore... Will you help me?"

And there they were. Flicking through the catalogue, admiring different nightgowns, undergarments and accessories, complaining about the prices, discussing different styles and colours, drinking tea, giggling and blushing together like young maids.


	2. Chapter 2 Weddings

_**A review would be lovely if you have time x**_

**WEDDINGS**

Some servants were enjoying a bit of peace and quiet in the servant's hall while others were tarting around. Mr Bates rocking in his chair, Mrs Hughes pretending to read her book while thinking about (well) nightgowns, and Andy and Daisy playing a card game. As they were finishing up (Andy beating Daisy again!) Mrs Hughes also put her book down and turned to Daisy who looked as if she could strangle someone.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding Daisy?"

This question calmed her down a little. "I am, Mrs Hughes. I like weddings! Shame it's not going to be as grand as yours."

"Fewer quests doesn't mean it needs to be less grand Daisy," Andy argued.

"Exactly." Added the housekeeper.

"I know what you mean. But anyway... Your wedding was grand because a butler in this world is better than a farmer…"

"Daisy! I'm all up for free speech and all that but do you know you're being quite impertinent now? You're lucky Mr Carson isn't here to hear it!" Mr Bates calmly scolded Daisy. He was, however, laughing inside at how realistically he could imagine Mr Carson's reaction to her comment. "Furthermore, it was their choice not to invite the family and people from the village. Her Ladyship said they would still pay for the expenses."

"That's very kind." Said the housekeeper as if she didn't already know about this fact.

"I am not trying to be rude Mr Bates, it's only the principle, isn't it?" Daisy couldn't let it go that easily. "Wasn't Mr Carson's wedding supposed to be in the Great Hall? It's obviously nothing against Mr Carson, I'm only saying that Mr Mason would never get such an opportunity. And there are more reasons but the main one is and always will be social class."

"In the end, we decided to use the schoolhouse though, didn't we?" Mrs Hughes shuddered at the use of the word WE as this reminded her of the painful pre-wedding arguments. "Nevertheless Mr Carson spent his whole life in this house as a loyal servant, that's why it was offered to us." Explained Mrs Hughes.

She wasn't exactly annoyed at Daisy's impertinence, she admired how well she could form her arguments and how politicly involved she'd become since she started her studies. However, she knew she shouldn't encourage her too much as she could end up saying something that could indeed get her into trouble.

Mr Bates felt the same way and that's why he quickly started talking again before Daisy could react.

"Anna's and my wedding was wonderful, I'll say that. Will always be my favourite one"

"Indeed! Your wedding will be whatever you want it to be, Mr Bates. Difficult to judge since you and Anna are the only witnesses as you didn't invite any of us. It could have been awful... disastrous even... It might have not happened at all... " Said Mr Barrow sarcastically as he was arriving at the servant's hall with a cigarette in his hand.

"Mrs Hughes? Could you join me in my pantry please?"

She rolled her eyes, smiled at Mr Bates and followed the young butler into his room. She heart yet another one if Daisy's cheeky comments before she closed the door behind her. "He's just jealous, don't listen to him"

...

"I need to inform you about something Mrs Hughes. Hope you can help me with this one."

"Very well."

"I had a call from Mr Pattinson — The Abbey's librarian."

"Yes, I know who he is."

"He wanted to speak to Mr Carson. It was quite difficult to explain to him that he is no longer the butler here"

"I can imagine," Said Mrs Hughes levelly as she remembered well Mr Pattinson to be even more grumpy and set in his ways than her husband. "What did he want?"

"He said he wants to discuss some memoirs with Mr Carson. Apparently, he will be coming next week."

"My my..."

Mr Barrow was now staring at Mrs Hughes waiting quite long for her to add something more constructive to her 'my my' comment.

"Well,... I know that Mr Carson has been working on the family's memoirs for quite some time and last week has written a letter to Mr Pattinson to get some guidance..." She noticed the butler's glare. "But I don't know much about it. Did he say when is he coming?"

"Monday morning..."

"My my..."

He really was hoping for a more informative, sane conversation.

"What are we going to do then?" He said impatiently.

"We'll think of something." Mrs Hughes said with confidence, sat down and along with the young butler started putting together a plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Something stronger

_**A review would be lovely if you have time x**_

**SOMETHING STRONGER**

It was almost the end of the day for most servants. Daisy was preparing tomorrow's breakfast and Mr Patmore a tray with tea for Mr Hughes to drink before Mr Carson picks her up. Mr Patmore rolled her eyes every now and then at Daisy's political thoughts she was sharing with her not knowing if Mr Patmore is indeed even listening.

...

"I don't know what we'll do about that Karl Marx there, Mrs Hughes. It's getting out of control...". The cook said as she walked into Mrs Hughes room. "Lucky Mr Carson isn't here. Anyhow, I fear it's too late now for her to learn her lesson... She's gone wild."

"We might witness how that would turn out, Mrs Patmore, Mr Carson is coming back here next week."

"Whatever for?"

"Mr Pattinson is visiting the family and he wants Mr Carson to fill in what's needed to update the Crawley Memoirs…" She sounded very bored as she was saying that. She never understood her husband's enthusiasm in that regard... She really wasn't looking forward to the two of them to meet up. Mr Pattinson (in her opinion) only brings out the worst in Mr Carson. ("For better for worse", she was reminding herself repeatedly in her head)

"I see," said Mr Patmore levelly and wasn't going to ask any more questions as she too couldn't say she was particularly intrigued by that subject. Instead, she reached for the hot water. "Do you want something stronger instead?" Said Mrs Hughes quickly before she could pour it. "Mr Carson and I had this sherry couple of days ago and there must be some left..."

"Very well then" the cook would never refuse a bit of schnapps.

"I'm sure it will bring one too many problems, Mr Carson coming back here..."

"I hope not!" Argued Mrs Hughes, pouring their sherry and sitting down. "However... I'm not sure what to do with the catalogue" she bit her lip and stared at her hands folded in her lap. "He will, most probably, be spending loads of time in my sitting room..."

"Take it back to your cottage, why don't you! That way no one can find it."

"Where would I put it though?"

"I'm sure you can think of someplace he rarely goes to?" After a pause, the cook added with a laugh "the kitchen perhaps?"

"You'd be surprised, Mr Patmore..." giggled the housekeeper. "I'm sure, I'll come up with something..."

They both sipped their sherry in quiet, pondering about what will come in the next few days. At the start, the prospects of the following weeks were merely exciting, now they are indeed extraordinary and will most likely be extremely eventful.

As they were daydreaming, Mrs Hughes' mind shifted back to their previous conversation. "I must say, I admire your attitude towards your marriage. As you know very well, I was overthinking it..." she was staring at her knees again. "I'm glad you didn't take an example from that and also, that you're not a complete stranger to the feelings I had..."

"That I am not, Mrs Hughes. To be honest with you I didn't understand you then, but I do now. It helped me to witness you going through it." Mrs Hughes was smiling at her friend with gratitude in her eyes. "That talk with Mr Carson opened my eyes, you know. If I haven't heard and seen his pure devotion, I wouldn't have believed a man could feel like that about a woman our age."

Mrs Hughes was now blushing but smiling. "I'm glad it was useful to you in some way at least." She said seriously but then both started laughing.

Their giggles were interrupted by a knock and Mr Barrow's arrival.

"Mr Carson just called."

Mrs Hughes' heart skipped a beat. Mr Carson has never called in before.

"Whatever for?" Her voice sounded very high-pitched.

"He says he's ill and he won't be picking you up today. He said to tell you to ask someone to walk you if you don't want to go alone..."

She didn't care much for the walk, the word 'ill' however struck her.

"I better go now then!" She got up and started to gather her things.

Mr Barrow noticed her nervousness

"He also says it's nothing serious and nothing to worry about. He only asks if you could bring him some Beecham's powder as apparently there is none in your cottage."

"Thank you, Mr Barrow."

He left her room and the ladies (mildly shocked) were staring at each other as if they were trying to find a solution to the situation in each other's eyes.

"Well, that's very convenient, isn't it?! He'll be laying in his bed! You can hide it anywhere you want!"

Mrs Hughes couldn't believe her ears, she was now staring disbelievingly at Mrs Patmore with her mouth wide open...

Nevertheless, before she headed home, she packed not only the Beecham's powder for Mr Carson but also the naughty catalogue...


	4. Chapter 4 Hiding place

**HIDING PLACE**

"Charlie!" Shouted Mrs Hughes as she entered their cottage to locate her husband first of all. He was (as she suspected) upstairs in their bedroom. She took off her shoes and coat quickly, threw her bags on the sofa and hurried after him.

"Did you bring the powder?" Was the first thing he said.

"Let me see how you are first." She put her hand on his forehead which was really quite warm. Then she kissed his forehead.

"Careful, you don't want to get ill!"

She ignored him. "Do you think I should send for Dr Clarkson?"

"Certainly not!"

"We'll see tomorrow morning, now, let me get you the medicine." She said and marched back downstairs.

She quickly found a glass and filled it with water and added a bit of the powder. While she was waiting for it to dissolve she was scanning the room. She noticed his reading glasses, a glass of port, books and papers all over the dining table. Of course, now she's the one who will have to clean that up later.

Most of the cupboards in the kitchen were open. That must have happened when he was looking for his medicine.

As she was closing them all slowly she noticed in one of them a full jar of Beecham's powder. He hadn't notice. She smiled at that (daft man), gathered what she needed and quickly walked back upstairs.

"Here you are" she handed him the miraculous liquid to drink.

"Thank you," he said tiredly and shuddered at the taste of it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened then?"

"There is not much to tell, I'm afraid... I was feeling rather dizzy in the morning, then worked on the memoirs for a while and it got worse..." he signed. "The port didn't help..." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you think you're just tired then?"

"It may be a flu... I don't know. Or maybe I'm just old. I can't possibly be tired, I'm retired as you know well enough..."

Normally she would get cross with him for these nonsensical comments but she was quite worried and recently she found out it's better to just ignore them. Due to his 'palsy' his mental health was very vulnerable. She didn't want to be the cause of his breakdowns. She also had a feeling this flu might have something to do with his current state of mind... He was getting very exasperated when putting together the memoirs _and trying to get in contact with some relevant people who instead of help only caused trouble. _

"Has Mr Barrow told you the good news?" She wanted to change the subject.

"What news?"

She suspected he didn't have a chance to tell him on the phone or else he would have been in a slightly better mood.

"Mr Pattinson called. He is coming next week to see you."

"Well, I don't see how that's good news unless I get better by Monday..." he was as crabby as before.

"There's the motivation you need and the reason for you to get better, my dear." She smiled at him and squeezed his forearm.

He finally smiled as well and looked her deeply in the eye: "There are more reasons." She really is diligent these days he thought.

After a couple of minutes, she went back downstairs to clean up and heat up some broth for him. Another task she set herself, was to find a good hiding place for the catalogue. As the soup was heating, she looked through all the possible places but none seem inconspicuous enough. She was getting a little nervous, running out of ideas, wanting to just put it under her pillow or her corset for safekeeping... In the end, she managed to find the perfect place. She put it on one of the bookshelves, behind books Mr Carson would be least likely to touch in the near future. They were books they had both already read. She liked them and he didn't. For him, they were too modern.


	5. Chapter 5 How will we manage?

**HOW WILL WE MANAGE?**

The next morning, Mrs Hughes was very quick on her feet. She was fussing around Mr Carson. He stated when he woke up, he feels even worse than he felt the day before. He was very pale and sweaty and Mrs Hughes threatened she will call the doctor if it's no better in the afternoon. She made him a special syrup her mother used to make — with lemon, honey, and ginger which seemed to have made him feel a tad better for a couple of minutes. She had no time to eat her own breakfast and as she was hurrying to the Abbey, she hoped Mrs Patmore would find something for her to have a bite on.

As she walked towards the Abbey, she bumped into Anna with a pram (on a stroll with her wee bairn). She hadn't had much time for a chat but found out the baby also had flu a couple of days ago. Anna looked very tired as she's apparently been up for days and nights. Mrs Hughes, however, didn't look any less tired than Anna. It really felt like she herself was looking after a child too. Except her child was 70 years old.

Fortunately, Mr Patmore had a couple of pieces of toast left which Mrs Hughes gobbled up in a jiffy. After she went to her sitting room to carry on where she left off last night.

Lady Grantham paid her a visit quite early on to discuss the terms of Mr Pattinson's visit. She was aware, that he is coming to see Carson and not them, but didn't want to seem inhospitable by not offering him an upstairs bedroom and entertainment. The only issue remaining to be solved was the fact, that Mr Pattinson's visit would be 6 days altogether and the family is visiting Lady Hexham for half of the week.

"Maybe he could stay in his room upstairs for the first days and dine here with us. Or he could stay at our cottage for a couple of days? We could possibly take him to Grantham Arms?" Mrs Hughes was coming up with loads of ideas to solve the problem. She was also getting more and more annoyed. She had a lot on her plate at that moment with Mrs Patmore's wedding and everything. Why does this wretched man have to come at a time like this and not two weeks before or after…?

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll figure it out, Mrs Hughes. It all sounds like really good plans. And I'm really sorry for the inconvenience even though it's not really my fault." She laughed a little. "Next week will be a nightmare for you. I hope Carson is coming for the whole six days?"

"He is, milady." She hesitated for a bit but her ladyship's nod encouraged her. "That is, he should be. However, he came down with a horrid flu yesterday…"

Her ladyship didn't let her finish the sentence "why don't you take the afternoon off today and tomorrow to make sure he is fit as a fleet on Monday to help you out? I'm sure Baxter can manage, we shan't be too busy, after all, we will be leaving soon, so the house will be empty."

"That's very kind, my lady," said Mrs Hughes and wasn't really sure what else to say or what she even thought about the generous idea. Before she had time to figure it out, Mr Barrow entered her room.

"I'm really sorry your ladyship, I'll come back later."

"No, no. We're all set here, aren't we, Mrs Hughes?" She smiled widely at Mrs Hughes being very sympathetic towards her and her current situation. She missed Carson as well and wanted to make sure he's ship-shaped for whatever is to come next.

"Thank you, your ladyship." Noted Mrs Hughes as Lady Grantham slowly closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Asked Mr Barrow.

"I'm to take tomorrow and today afternoon off, to make sure Mr Carson's fit for next week…"

"How will we manage? With space I mean?"

"Mr Carson and I can share my sitting room, don't worry."

"Only if you're sure. I have no trouble sharing my pantry with him or even vacate it if needed."

"I'm sure we'll be fine in here, Mr Barrow." She couldn't imagine the two butlers sharing a room to work in. She wasn't sure who'd bite the other's head of first.

"Very well then... That seems to be settled. Now, could we go through what needs to be packed for the family's trip?"

Mr Barrow often left things last minute. No wonder, there was a slight hiccup with the luggage later. Mr Hughes didn't mind this at the beginning (he was still learning) but since today she was planning on going home early, she wasn't exactly forgiving…


	6. Chapter 6 Doctor sent from above

_**Please leave a review x**_

**A DOCTOR SENT FROM ABOVE**

She was running quite late and with a heavy hamper for their luncheon and all tomorrow's courses. Now that she finally had a bit of peace and quiet, the perks of the situation were beginning to dawn on her. She now had two days (well one and a half) of being her husband's personal nurse. Then she will have less than a week of preparing everything for Mr Pattinson's visit, Mr Patmore's wedding, the family's arrival and a welcome party. And that is only if her Charlie gets better. If he doesn't she will have to combine all that with occasional nursing and constant worrying.

Her flow of thoughts was interrupted by the sight of Dr Clarkson who was marching towards the village and noticed her at the exact same time as she noticed him. They both looked eager to talk to each other.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Dr Clarkson!"

"Not many people say that when they see a doctor." He laughed out loud.

"You see, I have been wanting to speak to you since yesterday but haven't found the time. And Mr Carson didn't want me to-"

Dr Clarkson looked very puzzled by that comment.

"You see, he came down with influenza yesterday morning and I was wondering-"

"He is not the only one, Mrs Carson, it's an epidemic… I'm on my way to the village now to see three infected patients."

Mrs Hughes face was turning pale now. "Is it dangerous?"

"There is nothing to worry about. Let me give you these."

He pulled a box of pills out of his brown suitcase. "Give him two today and one tomorrow morning. He should be all right by this evening anyhow. The Bates' baby had the same illness, after these, he's completely all right. I could be dangerous, however, without any remedy…"

"Oh, you don't even know how well-timed this is!" She sounded so relieved. She would have hugged him if it wasn't inappropriate.

"Glad to be of help, Mrs Carson."

"And what did you want to tell me?"

He was surprised at her question. He didn't know he was being so obvious when he greeted her. "There is this Scottish fair in the village next week and a bit of a concert later. I wondered if you knew anything about it at all?" Mrs Hughes shook her head.

"I thought you and Mr Carson might like to come. You will both be most welcome. And if there is anything you would like to contribute with — even better."

The housekeeper appreciated being told the news, however, couldn't have gotten excited as she knew well enough she probably won't have any time at all for anything. But then she had an idea - how to kill two birds with one stone.

"Mr Carson and the family have a guest coming next week, we'll see if he'd be up for it."

"The more the merrier — Good day to you, Mrs Carson."

...

When she arrived home, Mr Carson was snoring away in the living room — his body all creased up. She didn't want to wake him up at first, but when she saw how horribly he had positioned his head against the sofa, she decided to save and spare him from the pain.

"Oh, you're back then." He said a lot less grumpily that she expected. After all, she just woke him up, his neck must be killing him, she is also very late and it's past lunchtime. "I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you."

"How are you feeling?" She asked and walked over to the dining room to serve the stew Mrs Patmore has given her — it was still very hot.

"I feel it's getting better already."

"That's brilliant news. I've got some news for you too" and she told him everything about her talk with her ladyship, Mr Barrow, Dr Clarkson, and even Mrs Patmore (the bit about him coming in to help out with the wedding preparations — nothing else of course)

"We will see what Mr Pattinson makes off this fair idea. I think it should be fun." He was saying as he was tucking into his stew. "Moreover I think it will be good to have more time to spend on the memoirs when the family will be away."

"We need to plan it out more thoroughly so Mr Pattinson doesn't get bored and is fed properly." She was now teasing him.

"I am sure we will manage that easily — these pills really are disgusting" he cried as he was unsuccessfully trying to swallow one of them.

"That means they should work!" she exclaimed and cleared their empty plates. "Mrs Patmore sends us her cherry crumble. She says she hopes you get well soon!"

"That's very kind of her." He smiled and his smile got even wider as his eyes laid on the plate with the crumble.

While tucking into their pudding, they discussed next weeks events and all the possibilities in more detail. Mr Carson and Mr Pattinson haven't seen each other for a very long time. He was getting more and more excited about his old friend's visit by the minute.


	7. Chapter 7 Pillow talk

**PILLOW TALK**

"Dr Clarkson said you should be feeling more yourself by the evening"

Mrs Hughes was studying his facade to see any signs of recovery. She was getting under the sheets and he was looking at her with the same intensity.

"I think the medicine he gave you has worked. We must thank him when we see him."

She was getting tucked up under her blanket while he turned on his side so he could see her better. He noticed one of the buttons on her nightgown seemed to be falling off and he tried to place it back where it belonged.

"I'll mend it the morning." She said shyly and looked down at what she was wearing. Her nightgown must have been more than ten years old. It looked even older as it must have been considered old-fashioned even then. She wondered what he thought of it. And what will he think of the new one she has still yet to order.

She realised recently she shouldn't have declined the offer from Mrs Patmore to pay for it. Since they were married, they shared their finances and she feared Mr Carson would notice if any money were gone. If he were to find out she would either have to tell the truth or lie and she was sure she couldn't do either of those things.

She wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could. Of course, he will find out — but then there won't have to be any explanations — she needed to think of a way to avoid them.

"Charlie?" Her mouth was dry.

"Hm?" He put his arm around her and started stroking her arm.

"I was thinking, I should get something nice to wear for the Masons' wedding." That way she can spend the money now and not talk about or show anything until the wedding day. And for this task to be useful to Mrs Patmore — she needs to reveal the nightgown to Mr Carson before the Masons' wedding night. (He might also forget about it before then plus technically — she is not lying…)

"If you say so."

"What do you think?"

"Are you saying I should get something too?"

"No, I mean— only if you want to… that is— I am asking you if I can buy myself something nice to wear?"

This conversation was becoming quite awkward. It was still difficult for both of them to grasp some aspects of marriage. They were both only ever buying things for themselves without having to ask anyone else. Now they share everything, they share each other, what is his is hers and what is hers is also his.

"Of course you can, Elsie" He finally got there.

He probably won't forget about the money nor the dress thanks to this odd conversation — she thought to herself. She got all flustered not only because of it but also because his arm was still around her.

"I hope they won't be sending anyone around to get me to the house tomorrow." She tried to change the subject.

"I'm sure they won't. I will send them back on their way without you if they do." He chuckled. "We should do something nice tomorrow, don't you think?"

"You should rest!" she replied quickly.

"I am sure a free day with you will heal me completely. Look at what this afternoon has done to me."

She was looking at him lovingly, her eyes wide and damp. "Mr Carson-" was all she could say at this moment as he was staring at her longingly and so eagerly — his eyes locked with hers.

There is one more thing that will surely make him feel better — he thought to himself as he kissed her soundly (slowly moving from her lips to her neck) and enclosed her in his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8 Comeback

**COMEBACK**

Their Sunday really was a lovely day. They made it lovely. In the morning, they woke up late and lied in a bit... Mr Carson was already cured and all — Dr Clarkson's medical pills, as well as the presence of the housekeeper (to say nothing of the activities with the housekeeper) and the prospects of his old pal's visit and coming back to work at the Abbey, made such a great difference in his general demeanour. He was very attentive to Mrs Hughes in all aspects. He helped her with cooking and cleaning up after. When they went for a walk he didn't let go of her hand for one minute — _she was steadying him_. He was also subtly complimenting her for simple things. She felt very flattered by his attention. She savoured the butterflies in her stomach. She also suddenly felt a good twenty years younger.

The difference between their current moods was only anticipation. Mrs Hughes was dreading the upcoming week (enjoying every minute with him while it lasted) while Mr Carson couldn't be happier (the only thing she could imagine could possibly excite him more would have to be the king himself coming to visit...)

…

On Monday, when they walked together to work, the butterflies in her stomach were replaced by a lump in her throat... She was, however, still 'traveling' in hope. All must turn out well with no bumps on the road. A smooth journey! She pondered to herself as they were getting closer.

All the staff were awaiting Mr Carson's comeback with bated breath. All of the heads ordered their inferiors to be on their best behaviour. When they arrived, they gathered in the servant's hall to welcome him. Mr Patmore shouting at Daisy to start bringing their breakfast.

"Good to have you back, Mr Carson" exclaimed almost everyone in the room.

He laughed. "It's only for a week." They all knew that of course. Some of them were more pleased about it than others.

"I assumed you'd like to sit on your old chair for today. I had a tray sent in my room earlier." Said Mr Barrow upon his arrival to the hall.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense!"

"As long as you're sure." He finally sat down and after a long time felt quite proud of the young butler's newly accustomed habits.

Mrs Hughes was really grateful to Mr Barrow for making such allowances. She was only hoping he won't regret them later as she sensed he wasn't too comfortable with the present changes.

After that, everyone around the table starred at Mr Carson and remained quiet. It's not been long since he left and retired — plus they saw him on different occasions quite often (when he was eating with them, or walking Mrs Hughes, at church, in the village, and so on) but this was different.

Nobody knew what to say to avoid any delicate subjects. They feared any questions about retirement might upset Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes has told them one or two stories about how badly he coped with the change. (easy to believe)

To Mrs Hughes's surprise, it was Miss Baxter who saved the day when she inquired about the greenery Mr Carson has recently been planting at their cottage. She had some knowledge of the subject and was genuinely interested — which made their conversation very natural and satisfying.


	9. Chapter 9 Awkward ordeal

**AWKWARD ORDEAL**

After a busy couple of hours of running around the house, with her hands full, Mrs Hughes finally got back to her sitting room. She almost hit Mr Carson with the door as she was opening it.

"Be careful!" he shouted and it annoyed her greatly — her hands in tight fists — this was her sitting room, wasn't it. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to argue (just yet).

"Where have you been?" He seemed mildly astonished and irritated.

"To check if the room is ready."

"Do you realise what the time is? Mr Pattinson will be here any minute!"

"Isn't that why it's vital to have his room ready?"

He sighed exasperatedly. This wasn't the time for her to get clever with him. They should have been awaiting Mr Pattinson upstairs by now. He left the room quickly without another word and she hurried after him.

...

"How lovely to see you both again — Mr Carson — Mrs Hughes," he politely bowed at them separately as he was saying their names. Andy took his luggage and Mr Carson suggested he follows them to his room.

"I was surprised to hear you are no longer the butler here."

"I know, it comes as a shock to most people. I thought I would die here and haunt them forever after." He was trying to catch his breath as they arrived at the top of the staircase.

"I can see more changes came upon this household." He was looking at the ring on Mrs Hughes hand. The Carsons chuckled at his comment, looked and smiled shyly at each other without noticing Mr Pattinson's confused glare.

"Have I got your name wrong then?" He asked.

"We've been in this house for too long to ask of people to call me Mrs Carson. You can use whichever option you like. I don't mind."

Mr Pattinson eyes went wide. He was staring at Mrs Carson as if she owed him a further explanation, as if she's done something very wrong. He made her very uncomfortable. She sensed it wasn't that he didn't believe his ears, it was that he didn't want to believe them.

Mr Carson was completely oblivious to this exchange of horrified and horrifying looks between them.

"You two have married?"

"We did send you a letter with the announcement and the invitation." She blurted out defensively.

"I've never received any of those. It must have gotten lost on its way." He lied.

"Too late to dwell on that now. We must make sure we have a drink to celebrate it while you're here." Mr Carson added.

"You are right, that we must, Mr Carson." Mr Pattinson finally smiled, nodded and entered the bedroom Mr Carson had just shown him to.

On their way back downstairs, Mrs Hughes didn't say a word as she was a tad shaken by this awkward ordeal…

**Thanks for the reviews and tips they are greatly appreciated x**


	10. Chapter 10 No trouble

**NO TROUBLE**

For the rest of the afternoon of the first day of Mr Pattinson's visit, he asked to be excused to go on a walk around the gardens, see the house, and the library. Mainly to see if anything's changed about his favourite place on earth since he was there last time. Mr and Mrs Carson agreed to stay in and get their supper and other things ready meanwhile.

Mrs Patmore has just brought them some tea. Mrs Hughes was sitting at her desk, her back turned to them both. When he saw Mrs Patmore, Mr Carson started packing up his papers he had scattered all over the other table and signed exasperatedly. He wasn't used to not having space. This felt very claustrophobic. He also couldn't believe his wife wouldn't let him use her desk. It created tension between them.

Mrs Patmore sensed this was not a good time to join them and interfere considering whatever was going on between them so she left right after she put the tea down. Mrs Hughes finally looked up from her paperwork, she pushed her swivel chair to sit next to him and started sipping from her teacup. It seemed as if she was eager to make sure he doesn't steal her place at the desk.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to dine with her and Mr Mason today?" He asked his wife. "Shouldn't we just go to Grantham Arms instead?"

It was now a bit of a habit the ladies came up with. When either Mr Carson or Mr Mason (or both) were joining them for luncheon or dinner, they would consider it a special occasion and put the round table out in the hall just for them lot (and occasionally other staff) to eat together.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? You enjoy our little get-togethers."

"I know but… the question is; will Mr Pattinson appreciate it?"

Mrs Hughes wasn't sure what he was getting at. She hoped his questions didn't have any snobbish implications. He might have been afraid Mr Pattinson would feel uncomfortable sitting at a table with a farmer.

"I hope he will appreciate us going through quite a lot of trouble because of him!" She snapped.

"It's no trouble for me!" He snapped back. "I'm just wondering whether they will get on. That's all."

"I see. Well, they are all our friends so I dare say they will get on." She comforted him but didn't believe her own statement in the slightest. All they could do was to try.

After a while, Mr Carson continued. "I was thinking… Since we are having our dinner here today, at the pub tomorrow and at the cottage the day after, it might be easier for us to stay here — in our rooms tonight " He noticed her astonished look "-just for tonight. We won't lose any time by walking up to the cottage."

She was hurt. That's why she couldn't get herself to say anything for a while. "I'd need to ask the maids to get the beds ready…" She wasn't sure why she was only coming up with practical arguments. She knew well she wasn't bold enough to admit she got used to and fond of not sleeping alone. And after a day spent with Mr Pattinson she will need her husband's shoulder to lean on.

"If that's too much to ask, you can go back to the cottage and I'll stay here — one less room to prepare. I'm the one who has to wake up early tomorrow anyway."

"If you like" she murmured defeatedly, got up and left the room.

He knew she was cross with him — upset even. But he wasn't going to let that interfere with his current plans. They can make up sometime later. But Mr Pattinson is only here for six days. It needs to be perfect.

Mrs Hughes sensed that as well. Mr Pattinson was now and so obviously Mr Carson's priority…

"He's no trouble at all..." she whispered to herself as she was marching to the kitchen seeking Mrs Patmore.


	11. Chapter 11 Curmudgeons

**CURMUDGEONS**

Mrs Patmore was pouring some soup (possibly carrot soup) into separate bowls when Mrs Hughes arrived in the kitchen. When she looked up, she stopped for a second as the sight of Elsie's frown and rosy cheeks alarmed her.

"Is everything ready?" Mrs Hughes asked nonchalantly.

"Give me five minutes." Mrs Patmore replied in a similar tone and started studying her face. As she was staring at her, Mrs Hughes was staring at the soup. She didn't know what she came into the kitchen for, but she didn't want to go back and linger any longer in her sitting room with her grumpy husband.

Her reverie was interrupted by Mrs Patmore's voice: "How's the curmudgeon?" She could always tell when something was up with her friend and she also usually guessed what it was.

"Which one?" She wanted to laugh but didn't. It wasn't funny. It was Mrs Patmore who laughed and raised her eyebrows at this question.

"You see, for Mr Carson, Mr Pattinson seems to be more blessed than lady Mary — now that she is away…"

"That doesn't surprise me," said bluntly Mrs Patmore. "I doubt he is more blessed than her, though."

"Well, maybe not — but almost as much as her." Now they finally both chuckled which lift their spirits up a little and changed the tone of the conversation — they started gossiping.

"It seems he doesn't approve of us being married!"

"What on Earth?"

"He pretended he didn't know we married."

"What do you mean pretended?"

"He said he'd never gotten invited. Well, he said the invitation had never arrived."

"Do you not think he's telling the truth?"

"I saw it in his eyes, Mrs Patmore!" She insisted.

Mrs Patmore wasn't persuaded by this story but wasn't going to argue anymore. She feared Mrs Hughes might be holding a grudge against that man. She might not be entirely unbiased.

"And Mr Carson wants to sleep here — in his old bedroom." She sounded gloomy again.

"What about the-!?" She stopped herself. "Erm… You know what!"

Mrs Hughes' face turned red. "It's just for today!" She whispered, bit her lip and suddenly didn't know where to look.

She came closer to Mrs Patmore and her voice got even lower than before. "Has it arrived yet?"

"Not yet! It should get here by Thursday."

"Good."

They looked at each other and grinned nervously — trying to hide the excitement.

Daisy just entered the kitchen, briefly glanced in their direction and disappeared again in the store cupboard.

"Should I ask her and Andy to join us for dinner?" Mr Patmore inquired.

Mrs Hughes was taken aback by the question. Obviously, she would have loved for them to join. However, she also knew that Mr Pattinson nor Mr Carson would approve and didn't want to make trouble.

Neither of them noticed, but Mr Pattinson had already gotten back from his walk and was now watching them from the doorway.

"Leave it for next time, Mrs Patmore." She decided to not beat about the bush and hoped she won't have to offer any explanations.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to explain anything, because Mrs Patmore spotted Mr Pattinson in the doorway and started talking to him.

"May I be of assistance?" She asked politely.

"I've just returned from my whereabouts and was looking for Mr Carson."

"He's in my room." Mrs Hughes replied quickly to get rid of him. She noticed her whole body suddenly became all tense in his presence.

He nodded but instead of leaving, he came closer to them. "Something smells very delicious. I wouldn't believe you if you told me it's food for us and not for the royal family." He burst into loud chuckles.

"It is for us, Mr Pattinson. And it will be ready in a second. You can proceed to the table if you want." Mr Patmore was quite flattered by his compliment.

"I'll go and tell Mr Carson and Mr Mason." Mrs Hughes informed them and left the room.

**Let me know if you enjoy the story so far x **

**What do you think should happen next?**

**I take on any feedback x**


	12. Chapter 12 Around the round table

**AROUND THE ROUND TABLE**

Mrs Hughes was expecting their dinner to be another ordeal (another faux pas if you like), but to her surprise, the start of it was rather smooth and enjoyable. Well, maybe she would leave it at smooth.

Mr Pattinson told them all about what he had been up to since he last visited the Abbey. It was quite a while since then, therefore, he had a lot to say — he talked all the way through the first course.

Mrs Patmore put extra effort into making their food tonight. They were expected to have four courses — which is unusual for staff — mainly due to time boundaries. They were all thankful for the cats' absence.

After Mr Pattinson's long monologue, they informed him about what had been happening at Downton. First, they talked about themselves and other staff and then about the family which inevitably steered the conversation into a different direction and Mr Carson and Mr Pattinson were now discussing the memoirs (overlooking everyone else at the table).

The two of them were really good friends since they met yonks ago. It was understandable that they would want to chat alone about topics (only) they were interested in. There was quite a lot they had in common — especially considering interests and political views.

Charlie Carson admired Richard Pattinson. He was very respected by the family as well. He ranked a bit higher than him — but that wasn't important. He was also a member of the conservative party which was Mr Carson's dream — but he would never find the time for it.

They both looked up to each other. They felt they were most probably the only two sane and correct people left on Earth. They could spend ages talking about aristocratic families in England (not gossiping of course) as well as about how much they both hate things changing.

Mrs Hughes was aware of this fact (this default if you like) and that's why she ignored them and turned to the Masons instead. She suggested they go over some of the details of their wedding day again.

They happily chatted in their separate groups until Mr Pattinson overheard their exchange and decided to interrupt them:

"Of course! You two are getting married too." All eyes were now on him.

"We are," replied Mr Mason — the excitement in his voice was obvious.

"Are there any singletons among the servants of this household at all?"

Mrs Hughes saw right through him — he didn't approve. She didn't understand, however, what he was trying to achieve with his judicious questions. There was a dangerous fire building up in her eyes as she was glaring at him.

Mr Patmore wasn't as insightful as Mrs Hughes was (she didn't notice the deception in his voice) and continued the conversation on a very friendly note.

"Well, there are quite a few, Mr Pattinson, I can tell you that!" She laughed out loud and coughed because a tiny piece of chicken got stuck in her throat for one second. By that, she has earned an appalled glare from both Mr Carson and Mr Pattinson. She recovered immediately and continued with her speech.

"The Bates' married quite some time ago! That journey was quite bumpy, I can tell you that! But they got there in the end! We are all very happy for them. Their son will soon be taken into the nursery with the Crawley children."

Mr Pattinson couldn't believe his ears: How was this all happening in a house where Mr Carson is in authority?

"Then you've got the Carsons of course! That's another bumpy road-"

"Mrs Patmore!" hissed Mrs Hughes. She would say more about their bumpy road to marriage hadn't she been interrupted by Mrs Hughes' warning look and Mr Carson's nervous cough.

"Well, I'm sure they will tell you more about that in the following days." She calmed herself a bit but persisted on mentioning all the couples of the household.

"Mr Mason and I got engaged about two or three months ago. Also, our footman Andrew is walking out with our Daisy." She changed her mind about saying that she thinks there might be a sneaking something between Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter — She didn't want Mr Carson threatening eyebrows to disappear somewhere in the ceiling and his eyes to pop out.

At that moment, Daisy walked in, cleared their plates, and brought them the last course of the evening.

Mr Mason found this a good time to ask Mr Carson for his help with the wedding.

Mr Pattinson took advantage of them not listening and turned to the housekeeper: "This is Daisy, isn't it, Mrs Hughes?" he asked the second Daisy disappeared around the corner.

"Yes," the housekeeper replied with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Did he just pretend he didn't remember her…?

"Is that the girl that wanted to join us at the table?"

"W-what do you mean?" Stuttered Mrs Hughes. She had no idea how much of their previous conversation with Mrs Patmore he has heard.

"Do you normally dine with scullery maids, Mrs Hughes?" he said slyly.

Mrs Hughes didn't know what part of that question sickened her more. Why wasn't anyone else listening to them? She wouldn't mind dining with anyone below her, of course. She also noticed he was sticking with calling her Mrs Hughes — not Mrs Carson.

"Daisy is not a scullery maid anymore!" This loud exclamation attracted the attention of the rest of the gang. "She is an assistant cook now and she had recently climbed up the ladder up in terms of education…" She wanted to continue but needed to calm herself and wasn't comfortable with everyone staring at her. She tried to hide the rage in her voice and eyes.

To her astonishment (and unfortunately disappointment), it was Mr Carson who spoke up first. "I said it once, I'll say it again: I don't believe it was necessary for her place in the scheme of things." He forgot that in the end, he admitted she's done well for herself. Perhaps he needed Mr Pattinson to know that he hasn't gone completely soft.

"Nobody said it was necessary, Mr Carson. But it is desirable when you want a promotion or a career change." She argued.

"Why would she need one?" The butler replied.

"Any other girl in the world would count herself lucky to work here." Agreed Mr Pattinson. He and Mr Carson smiled at each other.

Mrs Hughes was getting angrier and angrier and more flustered by the minute. Funnily enough, Mr Pattinson was as calm as a cat. He knew he had Mr Carson on his side now.

"I remember you used to say Daisy will write a cookery book one day, Mrs Hughes" Mr Mason wanted to be heard. It was his daughter-in-law they were talking about after all.

"She is a bright young thing," added Mrs Patmore. Their support was what the housekeeper needed as well as Daisy's arrival. She came in to clear up, which meant their meal was over. Thank God.


	13. Chapter 13 Kiss goodnight

**A KISS GOODNIGHT**

After dinner, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore walked over to the kitchen to thank Daisy and see if everything is under control. Then when the housekeeper made her way back, she bumped into her husband in the hallway.

"Ah, here you are." He said quietly. "Mr Pattinson and I want to have a little sherry in your sitting room before we retire. Would you care to join us?" He wanted to try to stay on her good side. He didn't realise he was offering her something she'd resent doing. Moreover, they decided to occupy her room — If she had work to do she wouldn't know where to do it.

She didn't say anything for a long time as she was fuming inside. He didn't understand why this exchange felt so uneasy.

"Then I can walk you up to the cottage," he offered. Even though he initially said it would be a waste of time for him. "Or we can both walk you if you like." He desperately needed her to say something now. Why must she torment him so? He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"I'm not sleeping at the cottage," she said finally.

"No?"

"No."

"Where are you sleeping then?" He wondered. Can she not communicate like a human being? He was getting annoyed.

"In the barn! What do you think?" She thought she should have said with another man (Mr Molesley perhaps) but didn't want to provoke him too much.

He was staring at her disbelievingly.

"I asked the maids to prepare both of our rooms." She explained, even though, she thought this was the obvious (and the only left) option.

She hated the idea of sleeping at the cottage alone more than sleeping alone in her old room. She assumed it won't be as painful since she was sleeping there for most of her life.

"And I won't be joining you. I'll go up and read for a bit." She turned on her heel and walked away.

He heard her quick steps as she was walking up the stairs and groaned loudly. He turned to go back to the sitting room and suddenly realised; _She didn't kiss him goodnight!_

...

When he was walking up the stairs, he noticed, he felt a little dizzy. They had a couple of glasses of sherry each, not too many, but enough to make him feel a tad lightheaded. It was a nice catch-up, indeed, a nice evening, he thought.

As he arrived at the top the stairs and walked towards his room, he stopped and stared at the wooden door that was dividing male and female bedrooms. He wondered if she was sleeping already. It was quite late — waking-up will be hard for him tomorrow. He suddenly remembered she owed him a kiss. Maybe he could sneak into her room and ask for one. Would it be inappropriate? They were married. It's still not the kind of behaviour he would encourage was it concerning anyone else. Would she want him sneaking into her room at this time? To ambush her like that. She's probably still cross with him anyway. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to do it. This frustrating dialogue in his head seemed endless. In the end, he decided he would check if the light in her room is still on. If it is, he is coming in to get that goodnight kiss never mind propriety!

He tiptoed silently towards the wooden door, opened them slightly — just, to catch a glimpse of what was behind them. Everything was dark, her room was dark, he acknowledged disappointedly. Suddenly one of the lights among the ladies' rooms went on! It was Mrs Patmore's light, she needed the loo. This startled Mr Carson terribly, he howled, covered his mouth with his hand quickly and took a step back. He turned to only find out Mr Barrow stood right behind him (God knows for how long).

"Can I help, Mr Carson?"

Mr Carson never felt this embarrassed in his entire life. His face was lightened with a very bright shade of red.

"It's very tempting for one to misbehave when not in authority, isn't it?" Mr Barrow was enjoying this situation immensely.

"I don't know what you mean…" Charles blurted. He couldn't think of anything sensible to say — anything that would help this hopeless mess of a situation.

The door was still open and Mr Barrow spotted Mrs Patmore coming back to her room and his eyes nearly popped out. He was holding back a laugh and pondering what his next snippy comment might be.

Mr Carson was all sweaty. What must he be thinking? "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this ever again, Mr Barrow. Let me bid you good night."

"Don't worry, Mr Carson, I can keep a secret, not sure if Mrs Patmore can, however." He said and jumped as Mr Carson slammed the door to his room.

...

Mr Carson was now laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still agitated. The thought of Mr Barrow repeating the story elsewhere was torturing him. He felt like a young stupid footman. He should know better at his age. At least he should check that he's alone next time if nothing else — since he's so spoiled and smutty that he can't control himself. He wanted to blame the alcohol but felt very much sober now.

He realised, he is spoiled now. Laying alone in this old and cold room, reminded him of the years of restraint. He used to know how to control himself (how to control his thoughts). That's one way in which marriage has changed him. Being married, he indulged these thoughts. He was able to act upon them — to fulfill his desires

_He started imagining his Elsie coming into the room to give him the kiss she owed him. She was naked. _He couldn't indulge in them now, however, thanks to his own brilliant idea. Wasting time by walking up to the cottage? What was I thinking? He put a pillow over his head and ordered himself to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Tuesday

**TUESDAY**

The next morning, Mr Carson woke up promptly to have an early breakfast with Mr Pattinson. Most of the staff weren't up yet. They sat at the breakfast table alone — being served by Eve (one of the kitchen maids). They had a long and most probably very exhausting day ahead of them. They planned to walk around the estate as well as the villages, so Mr Carson can show Mr Pattinson what's changed and discuss what should be mentioned in the memoirs. To be sure they are back for lunch in time, they left even before the servants came down.

Mrs Hughes' day wasn't going to be any less demanding. She thought she had a lot on her plate already and felt really tired after an almost sleepless night. As if that wasn't enough, she was given another two tasks to tackle. She completely forgot (but Mrs Bates reminded her) she promised (some time ago) to look after their Jonny for an hour or two around dinner time. While she and Mr Bates run their urgent errands in town. The second task she was given was rather unexpected. She had an unexpected visitor — Mr Stewart. He was Dr Clarkson's old friend, an owner of a sewing business in York, and one of the main organisers of the upcoming Scottish fair. Dr Clarkson sent him, as they couldn't think of anyone else to ask this favour off. No one Scottish in twenty miles radius had access to what Mrs Hughes had access to — and that is the Abbey. They needed order lists, to have special ingredients delivered, and bouquets of flowers with thistle prepared and arranged. Mr Steward was very persistent and he took his time explaining what exactly needs to be done. He was also a good flatterer — praising all the work Mrs Hughes has ever done for the Scottish community. It was impossible for Elsie to say no to him after hours of relentless persuasion.

Messers Carson and Pattinson arrived while she was still talking to Mr Stewart and occupying the sitting room. Luckily for them, Mr Barrow was doing various things around the house and, therefore, let them use his pantry for a second.

They finally sat down with some tea.

"Do you miss it, Mr Carson?" Richard wanted to know as he was enjoying the cosiness of Charles' old armchairs.

"I do miss it. It's really good to be back. Even though it's not the same." He declared.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Who?" Charlie looked perplexed.

"Your wife and that man in the sitting room."

"Search me. I've never heard his name until now."

"Don't you think they've been in there for quite a long time?"

This last commentary unsettled Mr Carson greatly. He didn't know what do say nor think. He couldn't believe Mr Pattinson would imply anything of that sort at all. It just wasn't in his nature. Furthermore, he was his friend. It was rather bellow the belt. After seconds of confused glaring, he decided not to reply and to pretend he never heard him utter such an unbecoming proposition.

A knock on the door startled them both — Mr Carson was fortunate.

It was Miss Denker — maybe not as fortunate…

"Have you swapped places with Mr Barrow again, Mr Carson?"

"No, Miss Denker… Shall I send for him?"

"The Dowager wanted to know what wine they were drinking last Monday and get a sample to see if she remembers it well. Apparently, it was a delight." She explained quickly.

Mr Carson didn't ask why Mr Spratt wasn't sent with this task. He wanted to get rid of this unpleasant woman as soon as he could! He looked into Mr Barrow's books to check what they were drinking that day, and then took Miss Denker to the wine cellar.

When they walked in, Mr Carson reached for the samples to give them to her and then spotted some lovely unfinished Margaux. He thought they could enjoy it tomorrow night. Maybe have a glass with Elsie tonight. As he was stretching up to grasp the bottle, he heard a horrid squeaking sound and turned around. The door was closing and he left the key on the outside.

He was stuck in a wine cellar. In the dark. With Miss Denker. He couldn't imagine anything worse could ever happen to him…

After fifteen minutes, (the longest fifteen minutes in Charlie's life) Mr Barrow came down to the pantry and Mr Pattinson informed him of Mr Carson's lengthy absence. He headed to the cellar straight away.

When he opened the door, he welcomed Mr Carson with a smug smile. He pretended to be shocked.

"Are you all right?" Mr Barrow asked them both.

"Do I have to answer?" Said Miss Denker cheekily, thanked Mr Carson for the wine and left the room.

Mr Carson also wanted to leave the room, but Mr Barrow blocked the doorway. "I admire you, Mr Carson." He said quietly.

"And why is that, Mr Barrow?" Mr Carson howled aggressively. He was losing patience with Mr Barrow's attitude.

That made Thomas' blood run cold. He cleared the way but still replied smuttily; "I admire your stamina. At your age!"

Mr Carson stormed off once again, trying hard not to punch the wall... or Thomas' face. He was seeing red.

He almost ran back upstairs. Ten feet away from the pantry, he stumbled upon his wife.

"Charlie!" She cried and then noticed the fury in his eyes. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Never you mind!" He replied coldly.

It annoyed her. She rolled her eyes. It annoyed him too, to see she got so obviously annoyed when she must see he was annoyed first. He wasn't sure if his thought processes made any sense anymore.

They were now glaring at each other.

"I should tell you before I forget again! I can't come to dinner with you tonight. I promised Anna I'd look after wee Jonny." She informed him.

"What?" He snapped, even though her presence has already calmed him little. "Why didn't you tell her you had other plans?"

"I forgot about it! I promised it to her weeks ago..."

She sensed his fury was now turning into disappointment.

"I am sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

"Never mind. I'll see you at the cottage later." He said grumpily and walked away. He was so obviously hurt and frustrated.

...

Mr Pattinson was more than happy to hear the news. The prospect of Mrs Hughes not coming with them to Grantham Arms was thrilling for him. Of course, he hid his feelings well. Mr Carson didn't suspect a thing. He still thought the two were good friends.

After dinner, Mr Pattinson started buying drinks. Even more so when Mr Carson mentioned he should probably head home. He wouldn't let him go until late enough and until Mr Carson completely lost the track of time. Which happened easily enough — buying drinks and talking about the frightening modern world — that was the trick.

When Mr Carson got home, his Elsie was already asleep — at least he thought she was. She wouldn't fall asleep without being made aware of his arrival — she'd be worried sick! She waited until quite late and decided she would lie down, wait in their bed and pretend sleep. Once he got to bed, he snuggled up behind her clumsily. He smelled of wine and pubs. He kissed her neck gently not to wake her up, muttered "finally" under his breath, and gradually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Kilt and Potions

**KILTS AND POTIONS **

The next morning, he woke up in their bed alone. He reached to her side of the bed only to find out she had already gone downstairs and groaned in frustration. Then he realised he might be a tad hungover and groaned again. He also realised he woke up almost an hour late. His initial disappointment with the absence of his woman in his bed was replaced by stress and panic.

She was just preparing their tea and turned around when he entered the kitchen. The sight of him made her smile and bite back a giggle. He looked very scruffy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked and the panic in his face was obvious.

"Calm down, Charlie!" She demanded. "Everything is fine!"

"What you mean everything is fine? I woke up an hour late! Mr Pattinson will be wondering where I am."

"You didn't mind coming home late last night! I was wondering where you were!"

"That's different!" It took him a second to figure out why. "We didn't schedule a time!"

"I see." She sounded annoyed. "Well, I dare say, Mr Pattinson is a grown man and won't mind having breakfast without you!"

"You're missing the point, Elsie!" He was astonished but tried to remain calm with her.

"I didn't wake you up because you looked like you could do with a lie-in."

"That's very kind but not considerate at all!" He was quite close to shouting now.

"You should have set an alarm then..."

Well, she was right about that — he admitted to himself.

They both tried to calm themselves down a little — both breathing loudly, sharing exasperated glances.

"Mr Morris should be coming round with milk in a bit. He's going down to the Smiths' after us and then straight to Downton — you could ask him to give Mr Pattinson a message…" She felt a little guilty and wanted to help.

"I will." He said and did exactly so when Mr Morris turned up at their door a couple of minutes after.

Then he finally sat down and took a cuppa from her.

"What time will you be going?" He inquired.

"I'll have to walk down to the village first. Mr Stewart wants to show me how they've got on with the preparations for the fair."

"What does he want from you?" He wasn't jealous at all — it wasn't in his nature. He was just a little alert maybe. He blamed Mr Pattinson for putting the idea in his head.

"They asked me to run some orders and sort out the flowers."

"I see." He tucked into his toasted bread with peach jam.

"Mr Stewart said he might be able to find you a kilt." A playful smile appeared on her lips.

"What?"

"To get you a kilt for the fair."

"I know what you said."

"I could ask him to find one for Mr Pattinson too."

"I don't want one!" He was horrified only at the notion of it. A very disturbing image has just formed in his head.

She rolled her eyes at him and then went on to try a different persuading technique:

"For me," she pleaded softly. "Charlie…" she added and noticed his facial expression slowly turned into a more receptive one.

"I'll see what Mr Pattinson says." He suggested.

That wasn't an ideal response, but better than a firm no.

He was eating up last bits of the toast and was ready to leave. "Will dinner be ready by eight?"

"Yes, I should get here some time past six. I will get the room ready for him as well."

"And we'll see you then." He got up and went upstairs to gather his things.

She sat there and wondered if he'll want to perhaps sleep in his room since he can't be without him for a single minute. She also wondered if it's too late to invite Mrs Patmore or anyone else for that matter. She wasn't sure she was bound to survive dinner with the two of them. Especially a dinner she will have to cook. It will be like cooking for two worst critics of the world. Or maybe is it too late to fetch some poison? She laughed out loud at that thought.


	16. Chapter 16 I am English

_**thanks for the lovely reviews lovely people x**_

**_Have a nice read x_**

**I AM ENGLISH**

"You were right about Mr Pattinson!" whispered Mrs Patmore when Mrs Hughes came to pick up the basket with food for dinner.

"What do you mean?" She was surprised to hear Mrs Patmore say that. She thought she rather liked him.

"He doesn't approve of anything! This morning, when Anna stopped by, he kept questioning her about whether she thinks it's right to work when she's with a baby. Then he commented on how wrong it is mixing upstairs children with servant children in the same nursery…"

"My my!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed, but this time, she wasn't surprised. That's exactly the kind of behaviour she would expect from Mr Pattinson. "And I have to spend the evening with him! Imagine that!"

"Oh! Don't worry about it too much! You'll get through tonight and then it's finally Thursday!" She reminded Mrs Hughes as well as herself with excitement in her eyes.

This time Mrs Hughes didn't get flustered — just annoyed: "That is if Mr Carson even notices me while HE is still here!"

"Hm…" Pondered Mrs Patmore more to herself and waved her friend goodbye as she was leaving.

…

Mr Pattinson and Mr Carson were indulging in serious conversions about the memoirs when Mrs Hughes came home. They exchanged brief 'hellos' but she didn't want to disturb them further. She got the guest room ready for Mr Pattinson and then started making dinner. It wasn't anything too complicated but she hoped it would do.

When she was ready to serve them the first course, and they all finally gathered around the table, the men seemed still preoccupied with their project — they didn't seem to be able to stop talking about it.

"I must apologise, we kept you waiting this morning, Mr Pattinson." Mrs Hughes wanted to join the conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs Hughes, I wasn't up until quite late either." He admitted. "I am afraid, we both needed the lie-in." It didn't occur to him he should apologise for keeping Charles out late the night before…

"Mr Pattinson was just finishing his breakfast when I arrived," added Mr Carson. "Mr Morris has relaid the message and Mrs Patmore took care of him."

"Of course they did." Mrs Hughes smiled and tried hard not to pull the 'I told you so' look too obviously.

"I was telling your husband he'd be a good addition to the team of the establishment of librarians in England I'm setting up in London." Mr Pattinson mentioned.

"What?" Mrs Hughes looked dazed. She couldn't really grasp what he was saying.

"The work he's done on the memoirs is more than up to snuff and I feel we might benefit from his input in the future."

"That's good to hear," she was still hoping they would enlightened her more. She also noted Mr Carson straightening his posture up proudly and blushing.

"Is there much more for you two to do regarding the memoirs?" She asked.

"We've covered quite a lot today… but not all just yet." Mr Carson said and poured them all some lovely Margaux to have with their second course.

"I'm afraid, the gravy might not be thick enough," she said as she was bringing their beef.

"I'm sure it will be lovely," acknowledged Mr Pattinson, but didn't dare to put too much of the food on his plate just yet.

"Have you given any thought to the kilts?" She asked and regretted it straight away. It will inevitably be harder to persuade her Charlie in the presence of Mr Pattinson.

"What's this?" Mr Carson had to explain the situation to his friend — he looked stunned at the prospect of it.

"I'm not wearing a kilt." He concluded plainly and added "I am English" with such hauteur.

This statement left both the Carsons speechless for a bit — for similar as well as different reasons. Then Mr Pattinson continued with the conversation about memoirs (praising Charlie's work) and his new establishment… Mr Carson was trying to listen but could help but notice his wife seemed a little offended, and upset, and reluctant to speak to them.

"How was little Jonny yesterday, Elsie? I forgot to ask." He quickly turned from his friend to his wife.

That question seemed to have cheered her up. "He was as lovely as always." She enthused and he beamed back at her.

"I don't know why, or if it's even true, but Anna says that my presence makes him calm — More than anybody else's apparently."

"That's something I think him and I might have in common." He roared with laughter and then coughed as the idea of how Mr Pattinson might conceive his comment made him feel embarrassed. He looked at his friend only to find out he wasn't most probably even listening to them. They started chatting again as Mrs Hughes was clearing the dishes (_smiling and thinking about how her presence makes the men she loves calm_).

"There is actually one book I'd like to show you, Richard." Said Mr Carson and got up. "It's not a book I like particularly. It's rather the style of writing. I'm thinking, it might be suitable for some of our future work." He added "Let me fetch it" but his friend could barely hear him as he was already out of the room.

When Mr Carson entered the living room and headed towards their modest library, he reached for the book he talked about. As he was taking it out something fell out — a catalogue of some sort that was stashed behind it. It fell on the floor. As he picked it up to inspect it, his blood pressure suddenly changed radically...


	17. Chapter 17 Her presence makes him calm

**_A bit of a plot twist this is, hope you readers won't be disappointed _**

**_The book Mr C's fetching for Mr P isn't real — the author is (in case you're wondering)_**

**HER PRESENCE MAKES HIM CALM**

Mr Carson was staring at the front cover of the just discovered catalogue and could not believe his eyes. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it. His palms were sweaty and cold. He felt dizzy.

In the next second, he caught himself unconsciously opening the catalogue. He didn't stop himself, however, he couldn't resist. His body wasn't listening to his mind. He noticed straight away there were pieces of paper with numbers on them put in as bookmarks. He wondered if those were garments Elsie wanted to order and he flicked through them right away. He stopped and starred at number four for a while. He tried to understand what this piece of undergarment was for. It didn't cover much — it revealed too much. Then he looked at the rest of the numbers and realised his mouth was very dry. He also heard his name being repeated in the distance. Mr Pattinson was calling him from the dining room.

"I'm coming" he muttered, put the catalogue back where he found it, tried to compose himself, and reentered the dining room.

"I couldn't find it…" He explained his delay falsely, handed his friend the book and sat down.

Mr Pattison wasn't oblivious to his change of state. More so because Mr Carson was now staring into space and fidgeting with his napkin.

"What did you want to show me in the book, Charles?" Mr Pattinson inquired curiously.

"Ah," he said as if he'd forgotten and tried to bring himself back to reality. "Let me find the part that I thought might interest you…."

It took him a while. He couldn't concentrate. "It's the fifth chapter and I'd like you to note the tone and style Mr Toomer is using." He gave him the book back and reached for more wine to pour out. In the same moment, he got distracted as Elsie reappeared at the table. "The pudding will be done in a second." She announced and took a sip from her wine glass.

Mr Carson's eyes were now boring into his wife. She was about to ask him if he's all right but before she had a chance to speak Mr Pattinson started reciting bits and bobs from the book.

She got up a headed over to the kitchen again to get the pie she made from the oven. As she leaned in, her husband's eyes were glued to her bottom. He claimed not more than five minutes ago his wife makes him calm. Now he was the opposite of that. He was restless.

As he was glaring at her, the image of the so-called 'dress' marked by number four popped up in his head. Then the two images blended into one and he was seeing Elsie in number four with an apple pie coming towards him. He tried to wink to get rid of but it wasn't as easy. His face was red and his breathing was getting louder. Then he noticed her worried look.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" She finally dared to interrupt Mr Pattinson's recitation. He was so self-absorbed and spellbound by his own voice he probably didn't realise nobody was listening to him the whole time.

"Yes," Charlie blurted but Mrs Hughes wasn't convinced.

"You don't look all right," She fussed, put her fork down, and came closer to him. Then she put her hand on his forehead. Which was the last thing he needed at this moment! He jerked and roared "Elsie!" Her touch as if electrified him and his clothes suddenly got very tight.

"What's the matter with you?" She was half concerned and half annoyed.

"Could you just get me some water?" he managed to exclaim. He hoped that that might actually help. He feared, however, he'd need a gallon of very cold water to be poured over his whole body to calm him down.

"You see, Mr Carson had been poorly for a couple of days before you arrived, Mr Pattinson." She explained to him as she was fetching more water. "I hope that nasty flu won't come back now!"

"Let's hope what's gone is gone," Mr Pattinson tried to sound reassuring.

"It might be a good idea to retire early today." Mr Carson said as he took a glass of water from Elsie who was still examining him — trying to figure out the reason for his odd behaviour. Luckily for him, both his wife and his pal agreed with him and made their separate ways to their rooms.

...

Once they were both in their room, under the sheets, in their bed, he unleashed the desire. Without any warning, she suddenly felt his hands everywhere, his mouth everywhere, he trapped her in his embrace. She has probably never seen him so eager. Everything was so sudden, quick, and intoxicating. She couldn't believe it was happening. She couldn't believe Mr Carson would be so reckless. What on Earth came over him? They had a guest in the room next to them. What if he heard them? There was a very slight chance he might. She tried to be silent but her breathing was laboured (as was his) and even an occasional loud moan escaped their mouths.

...

She was resting her head on his shoulder, and unlike him, she couldn't sleep, her mind was whirling. She kept reminiscing and analysing what just happened.

And then it suddenly occurred to her as she recalled the lines from the book Mr Pattinson was reciting. It was Jean Toomer's book 'Leap' — one of the modern books she thought Charlie hated… The realisation made her eyes so wide they were probably glowing in the dark. Maybe she really should have hidden the catalogue in the kitchen as Mrs Patmore suggested!


	18. Chapter 18 Every human heart

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews x_**

**_Aaaand it's finally the long-awaited delivery day _**

**EVERY HUMAN HEART NEEDS ITS COUNTERPART**

Early in the morning, Mrs Hughes arrived in the kitchen just in time to greet Mr Pattinson. Meanwhile, her husband was still getting ready upstairs.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him as she was putting the kettle on.

"Quite well, thank you." He said and sat down, watching Mrs Hughes running around the kitchen. "The beds and rooms are really comfortable. Mr Carson chose his house well I think," he added.

"Yes, our house is comfortable, isn't it." She noted and put emphasis on the word 'our'. "I suppose, in the end, comfort is most important to us at our age." She laughed lightly.

"Have you decided if you're staying for the Masons' wedding yet?"

"I don't think so." He replied quickly. "I don't really know this Mr Mason."

"That doesn't matter. You know Mrs Patmore — you can be her guest." She sounded very encouraging.

"Yes, well, I was never really fond of that woman, though," he declared and she gaped at him.

She was about to protest — about to tell him off even, but he started talking first. "Tell me, Mrs Hughes, why do all the men of this household, except the ones that should be in prison anyway (he meant Thomas), have such absurd need to get married? I always thought people in service are married to the family, not to one another!"

"I suppose a human heart isn't a loner, Mr Pattinson. It needs its counterpart!" She explained calmly.

"Mine doesn't" he spat.

She suddenly felt quite sorry for him. She hesitated for a bit, bit her lip, and then almost whispered; "Has there never been a woman…?"

"Ages ago. And that's when I realised my heart is a loner!"

They both stopped talking as they heard Mr Carson on his way down. Neither of them could believe Mr Pattinson opened up and said this much — and to Mrs Hughes out of all people!

...

For a couple of moments, it seemed difficult for the Carsons to look each other in the eye without blushing and exchanging shy smiles at breakfast. The two curmudgeons with the housekeeper didn't spend long at the cottage in the morning and hurried quickly to the abbey to each attend to their own duties. The family was supposed to be arriving around noon and Mr Pattinson was expected to join them for lunch.

Mrs Hughes was eager to reserve a slot at her sitting room for as early as possible. She needed to finalise the wedding plans with her girls (Daisy and Mrs Patmore).

"You're right, Mrs Hughes, it would be lovely to have the reception at the farm!" exclaimed Daisy excitedly! "We could decorate it early in the morning in case it rains."

"We need to think of when Mr Barrow can spare the hall boys and Andy to move the tables there." Mrs Hughes was thinking out loud and taking notes of what needs to be done. Daisy and her were discussing this seriously while Mrs Patmore was just sat there grinning at both of them not really contributing with anything to the conversation.

"When does the train to Leeds leave, Mrs Patmore, do you remember?" The housekeeper asked the cook but the under-cook replied instead.

"Have you checked the booking for the room in Farsley, Mrs Patmore?" She asked her again but Mrs Patmore's head was still in clouds.

"I'll check it later, Mrs Hughes." Insisted Daisy and tried hard not to laugh at her boss' absent-mindedness.

"And have the last guests confirmed their attendance?" Neither of them knew. "Go and check everything now, Daisy, please. So we can call it a day." Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes at them both as Daisy left the room.

"I hope you won't be this faraway when the day comes!" She teased her friend.

"Which one?" Mrs Patmore laughed as there were two different days she could possibly have on her mind at that moment.

"Oh, get away with you!" chuckled Mrs Hughes. "Talking of which, I think the night dresses will work!" Her cheeks turned red.

"What?" Mrs Patmore was suddenly back in reality and on the edge of her chair!

"I don't think I can tell you much just yet, but it seems…" She couldn't find the words to describe what she wanted. "Anyway, when do you think it will arrive?"

Mrs Patmore was about to reply when they got startled by a loud knock. It was Mr Carson. "They said you were in here." He was looking at the cook and holding a light pink box in his hand. "This just came for you." Both the women were now gazing at him and the box in awe. Neither of them could move let alone say anything. It was Mrs Patmore who was able to overcome the initial shock first. She stood up quickly, snatched the box from Mr Carson's hands, mumbled "Thanks," and disappeared.

Mrs Hughes stood up and followed her only few seconds after — avoiding her husband's questioning eyebrows.

Then Daisy reappeared in the room and looked at Mr Carson bewilderedly "What happened to them?"

"They have both gone mad!" He stated and also took off, leaving Daisy to deal with her own troubles…


	19. Chapter 19 Delivery

**DELIVERY**

After they welcomed the family, Mr Pattinson took off to have lunch with them. The Carsons asked the kitchen staff to serve them at her sitting room. They didn't want to force Mr Barrow out of his seat again and it seemed more appropriate to fit their time schedule.

It felt good to be finally just the two of them together (only occasionally interrupted by Daisy bringing in the food). The last couple of days were hectic and sitting alone in her room made them both appreciate the nice and quiet moment(s).

"Is everything ready for the wedding?" He wanted to know as he was tucking into his lunch.

"I believe the planning part has finally come to an end, but there is still quite a lot to do. Have you chosen the wine yet?"

"I haven't yet, no. I'll be going down to the cellar this afternoon." He must remember to not leave the keys outside again. He's lucky Miss Denker won't be accompanying him today.

"Do you not think it might offend Mr Barrow that you're doing this since it's his job?"

"No! Mr Mason asked me for help. Not him!"

She rolled her eyes at him and then smiled. They were quiet for a while — just enjoying their meal and each others presence.

"Will you come home early tonight?" She suddenly asked timidly. She sounded almost pitiful.

He looked up from his meal and his eyes landed on her. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking by looking deep in her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy as if she was cold or tipsy… But he wondered if it might have something to do with the pink box.

"I think we'll both want to go home straight after dinner. No drinks tonight. Plus it's the fair tomorrow, isn't it? I'm sure we'll be having one too many drinks there." He laughed and noticed that his response seemed to have put her mind to rest. However, when he added "Why?" the anxious look on her face reappeared.

"No particular reason," she replied, bit her lip, and looked away.

He decided that he will leave it be and won't tease her about it anymore (even though he was enjoying it immensely). Then as they were finishing up their meal and drinking up their wine, he remembered something and asked innocently: "Have you chosen a dress for the Masons' wedding yet?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. She mumbled "Not yet" and started picking up their empty plates.

"I'm sure Daisy can do this, Elsie!" He scolded her but she was already hurrying down the corridor.

...

Elsie arrived home reasonably earlier — much earlier than her husband. She was planning on doing so anyway. She wanted to make sure she had more than plenty of time to try on the new nightgown as well as the rest of the undergarments alone. And Charlie said he'd be at least another hour.

When she arrived she took a quick bath and rearranged her hair to feel better about herself. _What am I doing? _She took her night clothes out of the pink box with trembling hands and swiftly moved to the bedroom. _What am I doing?_ She fondled the smooth lacy material between her fingers. She rolled eyes at herself and started changing. _You're doing this as a favour for Mrs Patmore! S_he kept reminding herself of it but the intrusive thoughts started slowly forming in her head anyway. What finally triggered them was the image in the mirror she was looking at. She was staring at her naked cleavage and arms with disgust. She suddenly felt very old as she was examining her wobbly bits and freckled and wrinkled skin._ How old do you think you are? _She should have negotiated this with Mr Patmore more. _Have we both forgotten our age? _She thought her kind of behaviour would be suitable for Lady Rose, Lady Mary, or Anna but not her. _Why did I spend so much money on this? _These kinds of nightgowns weren't made for old trouts. It wasn't meant to fit an ancient body. That's why it looked so horrible. She was now very angry at herself. She wanted to tear the stupid nightgown off and throw it away. After a couple of seconds, once she calmed down a bit, she started thinking reasonably. She was sitting down with her back turned to the mirror — she didn't want to get distracted again. She made a plan. She will send it all back at once, explain everything to Mrs Patmore and never speak or think of it again. She stood up to get the pink box from downstairs. As she was hurrying down the stairs, she heard the lock and saw the main door open with her husband standing behind it.


	20. Chapter 20 Enticing scheme

_Thank you for your reviews lovely Chelsie fans xxx_

_Also (hope this is not a spoiler but…) spot the movie line!_

_and let me know what you think of this chapter x _

* * *

**ENTICING SCHEME**

Mr Carson simply couldn't wait to get home to his wife. He was trying to hide his excitement during dinner with Mr Pattinson, but in the end, he made up an excuse so that he could leave earlier. He said Elsie needed some more help with the fair preparations. He already knew what she was plotting but thought it better to act surprised. He was very glad he knew about her enticing scheme in advance — a good way to avoid a heart attack.

His little rehearsed surprise stunt wasn't necessary, however, as the last thing he'd expect was to find his wife on the stairs (basically running around the house) in number two. No, he thought he'd be able to enjoy this in the peace and quiet of their lovely bedroom!

She almost slipped when she saw him and quickly grabbed the handrail. He didn't notice the horror in her eyes and her embarrassed expression. No, her face was the last thing he was looking at!

For a second, they both just stood there like statues staring at each other and unable to move. In the next second, Mr Carson was watching his wife running back to their bedroom and heard the door shut loudly.

After he'd taken his coat and shoes off, he found himself at the top of the stairs — in front of their bedroom. He knocked lightly and asked: "May I come in?"

It took her a while to reply but her firm "No" surprised him.

"Why ever not?"

She didn't really know what to say.

"Elsie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm coming in." And he did as he said.

She was sitting on the bed in her dressing gown over her new nightgown and putting her stockings on. She was changing back to her day clothes.

"What are you doing?" He has never sounded more confused. Probably because he has never been more confused. This wasn't at all how he had imagined tonight would go!

"What does it look like I'm doing? I told you not to come in." She wasn't looking at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. She hid them well. Her voice was steady.

"I'm sorry… I…" he stuttered.

"Can you let me get changed?" She snapped.

"I don't want you to get changed!" He replied quickly without thinking.

She finally turned to look at him. Their eyes met and his bewildered expression made her go weak in her knees. She felt sorry to have caused him this turmoil with her unpredictable behaviour, but she still couldn't shake her anxiety off.

"I'm sending it back." She announced and looked away.

"Why? It fits perfectly." He had no idea where he got the courage to say such things. "The colour matches your eyes." He kept on surprising himself.

"Do you not think I'm too…" She hesitated and then whispered; "…old for it?"

"Too beautiful maybe," he said as he sat down next to her and gently started taking off the dressing gown from her shoulders.

"Oh, Charlie…" She shivered at his touch and then moaned as he started placing tender kisses on her bare shoulder.

...

In the morning, they both woke up ahead of their scheduled time so they just lazed about in bed. Mr Carson was holding his wife in his arms lovingly and occasionally placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he started caressing her stomach — reviewing and enjoying the material of the nightgown under his hands.

He couldn't help but wonder "Is this number two then?" He didn't mind giving himself away.

"It is," she admitted and looked up at him lovingly. Surprised that he asked — not that he remembered.

"Are you very shocked by it all?" She wanted to know.

He chuckled at that. "Well,… I think I'd be lying if I said it didn't take me by surprise."

It took a second to get the courage to ask her his next question. "Have you not err…" He cleared his throat. "Have you not ordered number four?"

"No, no, Mr Patmore ordered that one." She replied casually not realising what agony she has just caused her husband. His eyes went wide and his face pale.

"You didn't have to tell me that, Elsie!" He sounded almost livid. His eyes were now closed as he was trying to erase the disturbing image that has formed in his head with his wife's reply.


	21. Chapter 21 Whiskey, kilts and bagpipes

**WHISKEY & KILTS & BAGPIPES **

The Carsons left their cottage at the same time in the morning, however, they were each heading in a different direction. Mrs Hughes was needed at the fair before its opening and Mr Carson was expected at the Abbey. He wanted to run some errands first thing and then pick up Mr Pattinson.

The gentlemen decided to have a quick cuppa in Mrs Hughes' sitting room before their departure. Mr Pattinson didn't seem too eager to go to the fair, but there was nothing to be done as he had already agreed to it. It was part of their schedule. Nevertheless, he was trying to postpone leaving the house for as long as he could.

"Should we make our way there?" Mr Carson suggested as they were finishing up their tea, and was ready to put his coat on.

"Before we go…" Mr Pattison's voice was low and serious. "…there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

His tone caught Mr Carson attention. "What is it?"

"You know this establishment of mine that we've been discussing?" Mr Pattinson indicated his friend should sit down again. "Well, the thing is, I was wondering if you'd like to become a member?"

Mr Carson was taken aback by his proposal. It took him a while to get his thoughts in order and realise the significance of his friend's question. "It would be an honour!"

"I knew you would appreciate it, however, it's not as straightforward as you might think." He pouted and scanned Charles' face as if he was somehow testing him. "It would involve quite a lot of work and require quite a lot of time and some possible…" He paused and took a deep breath. "…changes."

"What changes?" Mr Carson was immensely curious and bewildered by the seriousness of the situation.

"You would need to move to London." He left Mr Carson speechless. And disappointed.

"Not forever. Not for very long at all actually. Just so that the business can be set up properly before we can open a branch for you here in Yorkshire."

"What does_ not for very long_ mean?" Mr Carson needed to know the facts.

"It could be a couple of months. There has already been quite a lot done, it just needs some final touches. I'm convinced your input would be highly anticipated in that regard."

Mr Carson straightened his collar proudly when listening to the appraisal but felt a little hesitant. "I'm not sure if Mrs Hughes would be allowed that much time off." He knew she wouldn't. She would have to retire.

"It's only for a couple of months Charles…" Mr Pattinson was very persistent.

"I know, but the family would struggle with finding a housekeeper just for a couple of months." He explained.

"She could visit you." He suggested nonchalantly.

Mr Carson was stunned. He looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. This idea never occurred to him. He'd never dream of leaving his wife behind. "She… I… We…" He stuttered.

"I think it might be for the best to just think on it, what do you think?"

Charlie was still speechless.

"Then you can talk to her about it. She wouldn't begrudge you such a good opportunity, now, would she?"

They were both quiet for a while. Both contemplating.

"I will give it some thought and let you know as soon as I can." Mr Carson finally found his voice again. He didn't feel very hopeful. Nevertheless, he knew, it would indeed be a very good opportunity.

…

On the way to the village, Mr Pattinson was telling Charles about the plans for his business and coming up with new ways to persuade him to come to London. Mr Carson was only half listening to him as the thoughts in his head were louder. He occasionally nodded or made a sonorous "hmmm" sound. Mr Pattinson was aware of his negligence but was reluctant to give up just yet. He was interrupted by the sound of bagpipes playing in distance. They followed the sound until they arrived and joined the crowd of cheerful folk.

"It's good that we're not wearing kilts, we'd blend in too well and get lost." They both laughed at Mr Carson's comment.

"We might still blend in well if we get drunk and find some ginger wigs." Mr Pattinson's comment didn't seem as funny. It only earned a disapproving look from the retired butler. As he was glaring at him, he spotted his wife behind them. She was standing next to the merry-go-round, chatting to Dr Clarkson and another two women. When they approached them, Mr Carson cleared his throat to announce their presence.

Mrs Hughes turned around immediately. Her smile was wide and excitement in her eyes obvious. "Oh, hello, just in time! The play is about to start!"

"What play?" Her husband wanted to know more. She seemed frantic, he wished she would calm down a little.

As she was telling him details about the gist of the play and about the Scottish youth drama club and its brilliance, he noticed she was holding and fidgeting with something in her hands. "What's this?" He inquired and pointed at the wooden toy.

"Oh, this?" Mrs Hughes blushed. "It's just a toy Mr Steward won at the hoopla stall for-" She noticed her husband raised eyebrows. "And he gave it to me. I thought I might give it to Jonny when he's a little older."

Mr Pattinson was observing the exchange with bated breath — a broad, sly smile appeared on his lips as a brilliant idea occurred in his head.


	22. Chapter 22 Devious plan

**DEVIOUS PLAN**

They arrived just in time, Mr Stewart was on the stage, introducing the drama club. Unfortunately, almost all the seats in the audience were taken. Mr Carson spotted one free seat on the edge of the last row and urged his wife to sit down while he and Mr Pattinson stood behind them. Once it started the audience became ecstatic. They were all laughing and clapping throughout. It was a great success. It was a historical satire. The actors depicted British historical figures with such humour. They were mocking them shamelessly — comparing the English and the Scots unflatteringly. Unlike Mrs Hughes, who was in stitches the whole time, Messers Carson and Pattinson were often sharing disapproving looks. They were relieved when the play finished.

"One would think all the Scots do is complain about history!" Ventured Mr Pattinson and rolled his eyes.

"Some jokes seemed most inappropriate." Mr Carson agreed. He wasn't however, as offended by it as his friend was.

"I could never understand this. Shouldn't they be thanking God every day that they are allowed the privilege to be part of the Empire and have our King rule them?"

"What's that I hear about your King, Mr Pattinson?" Mrs Hughes turned up right next to them. She only heard the very last part of his sentence and had no clue what they were discussing. She sensed his grumpiness nevertheless.

"He is _our_ King, Mrs Hughes." He corrected her.

"I just didn't know which one you were referring to." She wanted to tease him.

"For me, there is only _one_ King." Pattinson puffed out his chest proudly.

"I'm glad to see the play has evoked some interesting conversations amongst yourselves!" A stranger with a Scottish accent suddenly appeared next to them. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did, very much, Mr Stewart. I'm so glad you managed to persuade them to come over!" She waited for her husband and his friend to share their thoughts on the play but they both remained quiet. So she continued: "I should introduce you!"

"This is Mr Carson — Downton's former butler. And this is Mr Pattinson — he works as a librarian there."

"I know of Mr Carson, of course! How do you do gentlemen?"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Stewart," said Charles but didn't seem pleased at all.

"Your wife has been an enormous help in all this, Mr Carson."

The fair did look magnificent. "I'd say she was indispensable!"

That's quite enough of compliments, the Carsons thought simultaneously as they were both getting a tad uncomfortable. "I'm sure she was," Charles mumbled, smiled awkwardly and looked away to indicate that that's where this conversation should end. His eyes landed on his wife and she replied to his questioning look with raised eyebrows and lips pressed tightly together. She wanted to make sure he knows she is not encouraging Mr Stewart's advances.

"Maybe it's time I get us drinks, what do you think, Mrs Carson?" She just nodded at Mr Stewart and he made his way to the bar.

This was a perfect opportunity for Mr Pattinson to put his devious plan into action! "I ought to help him. I don't think he can carry them all at once." And he left the couple on their own.

…

Mr Pattinson was eager for Mr Carson to take his offer to come to London to work for him. However, he realised his persuading methods are not strong enough to convince him. He believed Charles' wife was in the way of his happiness. He hoped he'd be able to initiate a quarrel between them that would then make it easier and more convenient for them to live apart. Mr Stewart was to play a part in his shrewd scheme. He was in the right place at the right time. Without knowing it, he already created tension between them. What was now needed was just a little nudge.

"I can see you took quite a shine to our Mrs Hugh- Carson," Pattinson said casually as he approached Mr Stewart.

"I beg your pardon?" The librarian's statement took him by surprise.

Pattinson just raised one eyebrow at him and waited.

"Erm, well,… S-she is a fine woman." Mr Stewart stuttered. He didn't know he was so obvious. "Married, however, as you know very well."

"You're not completely wrong about that, but I'd say, I've got some good news for you, Mr Stewart. That is… It's rather sad news but good for you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He was getting rather annoyed with the impertinent man in front of him.

"She won't be married for much longer now."

Mr Stewart starred at him in disbelief. He was scratching his chin frantically.

"Did she tell you why Mr Carson retired?"

"No."

"He's dying-" He lied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!"

"The doctors say he's only got about a week left."

"Why are you telling me this exactly?"

"Mrs Carson won't want to be alone you see. She will need someone to support her…"

"She can always count on support from me!"

"That's just the thing! I am quite worried about her. She says she's already at peace with what's about to happen." He cleared his throat. "But she would benefit from having a companion. Perhaps you should talk to her. I'd be really grateful."

"What does Mr Carson think?"

Mr Pattinson thought this was a very good question and he quickly came up with an even better answer: "He agrees with me on this. He told me he's only going to be able to rest in peace knowing that his wife is taken care of." He said showing fake empathy — overdoing it perhaps. "We better get back." They took the drinks and left — Mr Pattinson with a smug smile and Mr Steward with a furrowed brow.


	23. Chapter 23 Boiling blood

_**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews x let me know what you think of this chapter x**_

**BOILING BLOOD **

Right after Messers Pattinson and Stewart left the pair alone, the Carsons spotted Daisy and Mrs Patmore chatting and considering which stall to visit. Mrs Hughes was unsuccessfully trying to get their attention by waving at them.

"I'm not sure about this Mr Stewart…" Said Mr Carson as he was pouting and watching his wife's frantic waving.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him but didn't stop waving.

"Getting a drama club like this to Yorkshire… I'm not sure it was a good idea. Someone more erm…" He stopped to consider the right word "…conventional might want to report it."

"You mean _you_?" She was losing her patience with him. "…or Mr Pattinson?"

He rolled his eyes at her and was about to protest but she started walking away from him as she decided to give up her eager waving and fetch her two friends instead.

"We had a bit of free time so we thought we might pop around before we need to start cooking again." Explained Daisy when Mrs Hughes approached them looking very surprised to see them.

"That's nice! I'm afraid you missed the play. But there are other things to do, don't worry."

"Hmm…" Mrs Patmore looked around. "You might need to show us what's worth it. We don't have much time."

"Let's start by getting a drink!" She pointed towards the two men just approaching Mr Carson with fruity punches in their hands.

The two ladies followed Mrs Hughes. Mrs Patmore tried to gently push Daisy further away from them and get closer to her older friend — she had a question to ask.

"Did it work?" She whispered. She's been dying to know since yesterday night. Her question was actually the main reason for their attendance. She wanted to come alone but Daisy was insistent.

"Did what w-" Mrs Hughes realised what she meant in the middle of the sentence and had to cover her mouth in shock. She shook her head to try to cover the evident discomfort. In the end, she replied quietly: "It did!"

Mrs Patmore looked very giddy and almost squealed at her friend's reassuring answer.

"I hope you can tell me more later!" She added.

Mrs Hughes just laughed shyly as she actually hoped she _wouldn't _have to tell her more.

"Here you are, Mrs Carson." Mr Stewart handed her the drink as they arrived. "Looks like I need to fetch two more!" He exclaimed and turned on his heel. He looked very dazed, Mrs Hughes thought to herself.

Once he reappeared with another two glasses, Mrs Hughes thanked him and then looked at the three men with raised eyebrows: "Mrs Patmore and Daisy asked me to show them around, would you care to join us?"

Messers Carson and Pattinson nodded but Mr Stewart remained quiet and suddenly left without a word. Elsie wondered what caused his strange behaviour. She hoped there weren't any technical problems with the running of the fair.

The five remaining then began the tour. They started with games and then moved on to other attractions. When they arrived at the first food stall — Mr Carson didn't look very excited — it was the haggis stall. Mrs Hughes proclaimed the haggis they were offering as the best she had in England so far. Mr Carson suggested he and his friend go look for other food before the ladies finish up.

They were looking for one for quite a long time when they finally found the pasty stall, Mr Pattinson excused himself and headed towards the bar again as he had another brilliant idea how to further develop his plan. He wanted to make sure Mrs Hughes is compliant to Mr Stewart advances. He thought she could do with a little loosening up.

Mr Carson was enjoying his pasty, humming a little every now and then as he was tucking into his delicious snack. Then suddenly he was a little startled by the arrival of Mr Stewart.

"Can I have a word, Mr Carson?"

"What about?" He didn't really want to talk to the man. He had to admit to himself now — he was a little jealous. The way the man was talking to and looking at his wife was infuriating him.

"I only thought it right to ask your permission before…" He was a decent man, he wanted to do the honourable thing.

"Permission for what?" Charlie was now very confused.

"Would you mind if I took your wife out sometimes?" He held his head high proudly. He believed he was doing a favour to the man in front of him.

A crumb of pastry from the pasty fell from Mr Carson's wide-open mouth.

"Have you lost your mind?!" His blood started boiling with raw anger, one of his hands was in a tight fist, the other crumbling into the pasty, and his left eye was twitching.

"I… I…" Mr Stewart was terrified. He didn't understand what he's done wrong. "I thought you'd be grateful-"

"What is the matter with you?!" He was now shouting and some people around them were turning their heads wondering if this is perhaps another 'surprise' drama performance.

"B-but Mr Pattinson said you would be pleased to know your wife won't be alone after you're gone!" He explained quickly trying hard to avoid the punch he felt was coming. "I really didn't want to be tackless, Mr Carson, I am so sorry."

"He told you _what?!_" Mr Carson was staring at him in disbelief.

"He told me you said you'll only rest in peace knowing your wife is taken care of. I thought it was unusual but very decent of you…"

"Well, I hope you'll have realised by now that he played a trick on us!" He was still half-shouting as he still hasn't calmed down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and try to get to the bottom of this!" He turned on his heel and then stopped promptly as if he'd forgotten something. He turned his head to face Mr Stewart. "And don't you dare even look at _my_ wife again!" He added perhaps quite unnecessarily.

Mr Carson was running around the stalls — the fury still vibrating through his body. He couldn't find Mr Pattinson anywhere. _Why would he do such a thing to him? _He didn't understand. They were supposed to be good friends. They always were anyway — until now. As he was scuttling around, he suddenly bumped into lady Mary.

"Are you all right, Carson?" She noticed there was something amiss right away.

"Perfectly, milady, it's nice to see you here." He was trying to compose himself.

"It's nice to see you too. I've been looking forward to the fair and it hasn't disappointed me."

"Hmmm…" Mr Carson replied as he was scanning his surroundings.

"I should be vigilant, Carson, looks like Pattinson might be enjoying himself a little too much. He's pouring_ waaay_ too much whiskey into his drink!"

Mr Carson turned quickly to look the way lady Mary was looking. Pattinson was just putting a flask of whisky down his pocket, then carrying three glasses towards Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore, and Daisy.


	24. Chapter 24 Between the sheets

**BETWEEN THE SHEETS **

The world as if stopped for Charles Carson in the exact moment when he saw Mr Pattinson approaching the ladies. He had an inkling the horrendous whiskey drink was meant for Elsie. And he was right. He needed to think quick on his feet and stop the vicious man! It was too late to pretend to stumble and spill his drinks — the ladies already took it from him. He glanced at lady Mary in despair and noticed she was holding a high martini glass. She was drinking a brownish looking cocktail. He suddenly grabbed it saying; "I'm so sorry, milady, this is _very_ urgent and I will explain later!" She was staring at him with her mouth open and her hand empty as he was running away from her with the stolen drink.

Mr Carson showed up next to Mrs Hughes just in time — She hasn't taken a sip yet. Before she could even notice he was standing by her side, he quickly took her drink and replaced it with lady Mary's drink. "What's this?" She was a bit startled by his forwardness.

"Erm…" He sounded breathless — as if he'd just ran a marathon. "It's erm…" He didn't know what exactly it was. "It's something I really want you to try."

"I see." She and the other two ladies were extremely baffled.

"And they sell it here so… and I thought you especially would… erm… really like it." He had no idea what he was saying but kept babbling on about it.

Mr Pattinson knew Charles must have sensed something! He should have been more careful! It was time for him to try to disappear. When Mr Carson finally turned to him, he was already a couple of dozen feet away. Without sharing any explanations with the ladies, Mr Carson promptly made his leave and followed him with the 'whiskey poisoned' punch in his hand.

"What is this he gave you, Mrs Hughes?" Daisy asked the housekeeper who was staring sceptically at the drink in her hand.

"I think it might be a cocktail." She said looking up at her — lines forming between her eyebrows.

"A cocktail? From Mr Carson?" Mrs Patmore was as taken aback by the situation as her friend was.

"Doesn't Mr Carson hate cocktails?" Daisy asked innocently.

"Why do you think we're so surprised?" Mrs Patmore scolded the girl.

"Try it!" Daisy urged the housekeeper.

"It's quite nice actually." She said after she'd had a sip. "Do you want to try?" She handed the drink to her two friends.

"I think I know what it is, Mrs Hughes," Daisy was showing off when tasting the mysterious cocktail.

"I think it's called _Between the Sheets. _It's brandy and lemon and something. Andy taught me one or two things about mixing cocktails. Apparently, they are _big_ in London!"

"Well, no wonder Mr Carson was so eager to give it to you when it's called _Between the Sheets!_" Mrs Patmore joked. Daisy wanted to laugh out loud but quickly covered her initial reaction with coughing. Mrs Hughes' eyes went wide with shock and she glared at the cook angrily.

…

After a minute or so, as Mr Carson speeded up, he was finally able to catch up with Mr Pattinson's pace and stop him. "I believe this is yours!" He handed him the whiskey punch with vehemence.

"I think this must be a mistake, Charles! She asked me to put more whiskey in hers. I told her she'd already had quite enough but-"

"Stop this now!" He yelled — the fury in his eyes growing again.

Mr Pattinson glanced at him looking somewhat offended. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He said calmly and defensively.

"And did she also tell you to tell Mr Stewart that I'm dying and looking for a toyboy for my _own_ wife?!"

"H-he must have made this up…" He suddenly felt very stupid for not thinking his plan through better! "He's been ogling her all day!"

Mr Carson was now just glaring at him and breathing heavily. He has probably never been this wound up and disappointed at once.

"Truth be told, I thought they were ogling each other…" He tried again. He was still hoping he would be able to save and go through with his awful little scheme.

Mr Carson saw right through him. He wasn't going to let himself get any more distressed and provoked! He knew that that was exactly what Pattinson wanted. "You're forgetting I know my wife well, I've known her for more than thirty years, and I know what she _is_ and _isn't_ capable of!"

He then stepped closer to the traitor. "I only wish I could say the same about you!"

"Charles, listen…" He finally recognised he was beaten. "…I only wanted to make it easier for you."

"I beg your pardon?" He wrinkled his nose with annoyance.

"I thought you and I were on the same wavelength about things-"

"Maybe it's time you left…" He suddenly interrupted him as he didn't want to listen to any more of his nonsense. The disappointment in his voice was palpable.

"I believe it is. And I guess you won't be coming to London." It wasn't really a question. There was no hope left for him. But he wanted to make sure Charles knows what he's missing out on.

"You guessed right." Mr Carson replied simply and watched his so-called friend turn on his heel and leave.

For a while he just stood there, unable to move. Thoughts were frantically spiralling through his mind as he was recollecting all this morning's events. He was very upset and some leftover rage was still flowing through his veins. Then Elsie's voice brought him back to the present moment.

"Mrs Patmore and Daisy had to go back." She informed him but he kept staring in the distance and stayed silent.

She touched his elbow gently and he turned to her. "Are you all right, Charlie?"

"Quite all right."

"Where did Mr Pattinson go?" She saw him leaving when she was approaching her husband.

"He's going back to London tonight."

"Already? I thought he was staying at least until tomorrow."

"Hm…" He hummed tiredly.

She was frowning as she was trying to read his face. The concern in her eyes was obvious.

"Should we have some lunch now, Elsie?" He suggested and started making his way back towards the stalls and she followed him swiftly.


	25. Chapter 25 Nice distraction

_Thank you all so much for reading and for the support on here xxx_

**NICE DISTRACTION **

The Carsons ordered a nice Scotch pie each and found a nice place to sit in the bar area. Mr Carson was trying hard not to look too preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about Mr Pattinson's betrayal nevertheless.

"What happened, Charlie?" She could read him like a book.

"Nothing happened." He sounded annoyed. He was angry at himself for not being able to act better. When it came to trying to hide something from her, he always seemed to forget all the skills that he learned as a young lad in the theatre halls.

"How did nothing make you upset then?" She probed again and then added "And since when do you like cocktails?" as she remembered his odd behaviour from before.

He exhaled loudly but didn't reply to any of her questions. "This pie is really good. Would you know how to make it?" He tried to change the topic instead.

"Does it have something to do with Mr Pattinson's early departure?" She couldn't let it go even though she was very aware of the dangers of pushing it too far.

"It would be lovely to have it for dinner at the cottage sometime."

"Are you not going to tell me?" She pleaded softly, looking a bit hurt.

He looked up at her, clenching his fork. "Well, if you must know…" He sounded a bit grumpy and tired. "…we fell out."

"My, my!" She exclaimed, astonishment audible through the words.

"Yes, he's leaving tonight, I'm glad he is, that's the end to the matter."

"I see." She knew very well that that's not the end to the matter. She thought, however, she might give him some time to 'recover' before she tries to pump him for more details again.

"So? Can you?" He asked her again.

She was staring into space absent-mindedly and pondering. It took her a while to realise he was talking to her. "Can I what?"

"Can you make the pie?"

"Yes, I'll make it on Sunday if you like."

"That would be lovely." They both finally relaxed a little and smiled at each other.

...

After they finished their lunch, Mr Carson went back to their cottage and Mrs Hughes back to work. There wasn't really much work to do, but she promised Mrs Patmore to look in and she was also hoping to catch Mr Pattinson before he'd set off.

When Mrs Patmore heard her friend has arrived, she quickly fetched two empty glass for sherry and marched into the housekeeper's sitting room.

"So?" She seemed a bit nervous and very eager.

"I told you, didn't I? It worked." Mrs Hughes took a sip from her sherry.

"Was he shocked?" She wanted to know even though she sensed her friend wasn't ready to share much. She suddenly downed her sherry and gesture towards the housekeeper, indicating to do the same.

Mrs Hughes was glaring at her anxiously but followed her advice and refilled their empty glasses. "He was, but only for a moment before…" Then she swallowed loudly and took another sip.

"Before?"

"Well, then he was rather…" She bit her lip. "-excited."

"I see." The cook didn't struggle with interpreting and visualising her friend's words. She has read Married Love after all…

Mrs Hughes drank up her second glass and continued. "He actually discovered the catalogue before I had a chance to wear the dress."

Mrs Patmore covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my! Was he mad?"

"Well,…" She laughed lightly as she remembered his behaviour that evening. "…that's one word for it."

Mrs Patmore giggled and refilled their glasses again even though Mrs Hughes clearly indicated with her hand above the glass that she doesn't want any more.

"He remembered all the dresses that we marked together!" She said and wondered what would Mr Carson say if he knew she was sharing this much with the cook. "I was worried he would think I'm too old for it…" She then admitted all of a sudden.

"But he didn't think so…" Mrs Patmore needed more reassurance.

"No."

The cook just smiled at her.

"I must say, I'm glad we did it."

"And I am glad to hear you say that."

"Well, I don't believe I would have survived a week with the two of them without this nice distraction. I think it softened Mr Carson a little. This time he didn't turn into a complete grump as he usually does when he's with him…"

"Talking of Mr Pattinson, I saw him going upstairs looking quite stormy!"

"Mr Carson said they had an argument! Apparently, he's leaving prematurely."

"What's this about?" Mr Patmore was astonished.

"I don't know. I think I'll go up now to say goodbye. Maybe he will tell me if Mr Carson won't."


	26. Chapter 26 Facing the Monster

_Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll enjoy this. Let me know what you think xxx_

**FACING THE MONSTER**

Mrs Hughes stood a couple of feet away from Mr Pattinson's room. Bracing herself to face the monster yet another time. She sensed it might be for the last time but as she often liked to say: you never know! His door was slightly opened and she could hear what was happening inside. She heard battering, thrashing and things being moved around — he was most probably still packing. He was muttering something like "to hell with women" repeatedly. For a second she hesitated, almost turning around but her curiosity didn't allow her to leave. Somehow it always overpowered any other emotions she might have felt. At this moment, it was much stronger than the apprehension. After she knocked, she didn't wait for a reply and went straight in.

"Oh, it's you…" Was the sentence Mr Pattinson welcomed her with when he looked up from his luggage. He was in rather a state — agitated and stormy (Mrs Patmore depicted that well earlier.)

"I just thought I should say goodbye." She explained ignoring his rudeness.

"Goodbye," he said plainly and carried on with emptying his wardrobe.

She wasn't going to give up that easily. "What prompted you to change your initial plans?"

"Something urgent in London I need to see too." He assumed she didn't know the real reason.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She tried again.

"No," Pattinson persisted with putting her off.

They were both quiet for a bit before she surprised them both: "Mr Carson told me you had an argument…"

He wasn't looking at her hoping she would leave if he starts ignoring her.

"Do you not think it would be better to settle things between yourselves instead of ending it on a bad note?"

"No!" Her sensibility and kindness made his hackles rise.

"I thought you used to be good friends." She was thinking about her husband and the disappointment she saw in his eyes earlier. "Are you sure it's worth-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. "_used to be_ is an accurate description, Mrs Hughes." He finally turned to her fully. "I don't believe we can remain friends." He then closed his suitcase and was ready to leave.

"And why is that?"

This was the final straw for Mr Pattinson. He got so exasperated he thought he might as well abandon all good manners and get it off his chest!

"Because we used to be alike! We have both always resented women!"

"That's not true!" She reacted perhaps too quickly.

"But it is, Mrs Hughes! I've always known that women were cruel and ruthless! You only care about yourselves! You lie and trick and use us. You just snatch our hearts and throw it away or shatter it at the next opportunity! Mr Carson used to see it as clearly as I see it now!"

"I'm sorry you see it that way but Mr Carson-"

He didn't let her finish. "See, we both went through the agonising pains a broken heart can bring. We promised to ourselves we would never get hurt again! We locked our hearts away from women. But Mr Carson broke that tacit pact."

Mrs Hughes felt a little shaky, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Can you not just be happy for him?" She said quietly, almost out of breath.

"If only I wasn't so sure he's made a mistake I would be." He admitted to Mrs Hughes' surprise.

She became irritated and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself as a dangerous fire started building up in her eyes.

"It was you, you know, you changed him." He said to her back as she was leaving the room.

For one last time, she turned to him and steadily replied; "No, Mr Pattinson, I didn't change him. Mr Carson has never been full of hate, he has always been a kind man. I merely reminded him of it."

...

When Mrs Hughes arrived back to their cottage she was still quite shaken by the peculiar encounter with Mr Pattinson. Mr Carson was feeling equally down, his thoughts still circling back to the events that took place at the fair. They dined in silence, neither of them even trying to start a conversation. After their supper, they both wanted to skip sherry and go straight to bed.

Still in silence, they got all tucked up comfortably, turned off the lights and tried to fall asleep. This attempt was unsuccessful as their minds were whirling. Mr Carson found some comfort in holding his wife close to his chest. As he reached for her, and she realised he is also still awake, she took the opportunity and whispered; "Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Who broke Mr Pattinson's heart?"

Even though it was dark, she could see the perplexed expression on his face. He found her question odd, to say the least. "Do you remember Mrs Wilson?"

"Who?"

"She was working as a housekeeper at the Grantham House in London before Mrs Bute replaced her."

"Oh."

"They were engaged but she broke the engagement off and ran away with a divorced man not long after."

"Mmm." She was getting drowsy. She wiggled in his embrace to get even closer to him.

"Elsie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you not wearing your new nightgown?"

Now he could see her blush in the darkness.

"I thought I should save it for special occasions…" She explained.

He kissed her temple gently and murmured in a low alluring voice; "I think you should wear it all the time and never take it off." With that, they both finally relaxed and gradually fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27 Roll in the hay

**ROLL IN THE HAY**

They woke up in the same position as they fell asleep. Mrs Hughes in the arms of her husband, thinking about how tired they must have been to not even move once throughout the whole night. She was trapped in his embrace and all she could do was to watch him sleep. She didn't complain, she found pleasure in doing so. It took quite a while before he finally started opening his eyes. Once he opened them fully, his eyes were dark with lust. He suddenly pulled her closer to him and kissed her soundly, pressing his body onto hers. His right hand was kneading her bottom and her thigh, slowly working his way down to get hold of the tip of her nightgown so he could remove it. She gasped when his cold hand touched the naked skin on her thigh and then gasped again as he moved his mouth from her lips to her collarbone. For a second, she got lost in the moment but quickly brought herself back and then gently pushed him away. He groaned in frustration as she was moving further away from him.

"We need to get to the farm. We're already late…" She almost whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sure Mr Mason won't mind." He tried to reach for her again, but she was already on the edge of the bed.

"Mr Mason won't but her ladyship will if I am late for work." She saw him roll his eyes and heard disappointment in his long sigh.

"Now, you should get ready." She said as she was gathering her clothes and he was still laying in their bed.

After a couple of moments, Elsie noticed he was still tucked up under the blanket and gave him a disapproving look.

"Give me a minute…" He said to her grumpily.

She didn't want to annoy him any further so she carried on putting her clothes on, ignoring him.

"Maybe you were right, Elsie…" He suddenly exclaimed tiredly, he was watching her as she was putting her stockings on.

"What about?"

"It's not my job to help them with the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not the butler, Mr Barrow is the butler, he should be the one organising it all. And I should just continue with being useless."

"You said yourself, they asked _you_ to do it!"

"Yes, well, they probably felt sorry for me. Even though at least I had the memoirs to work on then, but now I have nothing again."

"Now, Charlie, I won't have you pitying yourself, get dressed, and come down for your breakfast." With this command, she left their bedroom, shaking her head at his silliness.

...

"It's too hot," Charles informed his wife levelly after he had the first bite from the porridge she prepared for their breakfast. She left his boiling for a little longer as it took him ages to get downstairs.

"Do you want me to blow on it for you?" She rolled her eyes as she teased him.

He ignored her teasing and started to spread some butter on his toast instead.

"Why did you say you won't be working on the memoirs anymore?" She asked all of a sudden.

He looked up at her, surprised and a bit irritated by her question. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not to me," she assured him. "Can't you just carry on, on your own?"

"I don't see how." He tried to have some more porridge but it was still boiling hot which vexed him even more. "As you might have noticed, with my stupid shaky hands, I can't even write properly."

"I must say, I am not sure I see it as 'as much of a problem' as you do. At least not a problem to which we can't try to find a solution."

He was staring at the steam coming out his plate, not really listening to her, his left eye twitching.

"I'm sure you'll see it too, once you're in your right mind again."

"I am _always_ in my right mind." He protested and got up. "Shall we go?"

She stood up to clear their dishes. "Are you not going to finish your porridge?"

"No!"

...

As they arrived at the farm, Mr Mason was already expecting them. He offered to make some tea while they looked around and inspected the premises to find the best spots for the reception. They walked around for a bit and decided on how to lay the tables in case the weather's nice before they entered the barn.

"Do you think that if we rearranged the hay we'd fit all the tables in here?" She looked at him, while he was scanning the ceiling, checking for holes.

"I think it'd possible." He replied simply and walked closer to where she was standing.

"It's a very nice place for a wedding, isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed. "Of course, outside would be the better option."

"Hmm," She hummed and the recollection of their own wedding day made her all warm inside. She then turned to her dear groom with a smile on her lips only to find out his expression was somewhat distressed.

"Do you think Mr Pattinson would like it? I rather doubt it."

"Instead of reminding me of him all the time, Elsie, could you not try to distract me instead?" He said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Distract you, you say?" She laughed and raised her eyebrows at him.

He turned to her swiftly as he heard the teasing in her voice. "Not like that!" He mumbled, his face turned a bright shade of pink and his collar suddenly felt quite tight.

She surprised them both with her boldness as she stepped towards him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Not here, Elsie!" He warned her but reached to touch her elbows anyway.

"Not now!" He wanted to take a step back, but stumbled over something on the ground and fell flat on his back straight in the hay. She also lost her balance and landed on top of him. Then he rolled her over and she noticed he was staring at her, the same desire she saw in the morning reappearing in his eyes. He started kissing her, humming eagerly into her mouth, deepening the kiss every second.

"Carson?" They heard Lady Mary's voice from distance.

* * *

_ A review would be lovely! xxx_

_Sorry, had some issues with posting this chapter - accidentally deleted it instead of editing it, then I was trying to fix it and again accidentally posted a review to my own story lol how embarrassing! Hope it's showing ok to everyone!_


	28. Chapter 28 Getting used to married life

**GETTING USED TO MARRIED LIFE**

When they heard Lady Mary's voice they quickly moved apart, sharing terrified looks. They tried to compose themselves, brushing off leaves of hay from their clothes and off each other, so that they'd look decent. They were so thorough and quick, it was impossible for Lady Mary to suspect a thing. Judging purely by their appearance, she couldn't have figured out anything improper took place when she walked into the barn. She might have heard them, nevertheless.

"Ah, Carson!" She announced her presence. "They said you'd be here."

"Milady," He still seemed a little flustered, breathing heavily.

"I came in to ask Mr Mason about how he plans for the pigs to be looked after in his absence."

"Very thoughtful, milady."

"I also wanted to have a word with you." She said to his surprise.

From Lady Mary's raised eyebrows, Mrs Hughes gathered her presence is not required. "I'll leave you to it, milady." She said and made her way over to where Mr Mason was preparing their tea.

Once Mrs Hughes was out of sight, Lady Mary continued. "I'm afraid, I've got quite a lot of questions."

"If this is about the incident at the fair, I can only apologise again—"

"It's not that, Carson" She interrupted him. "Whatever you needed my cocktail for is none of my business. You know I trust you, and I only hope it served its purpose right!"

"Thank you." He sounded genuinely relieved, as he exhaled loudly.

"I gather Pattinson left yesterday."

"That's right, milady."

"Well, firstly, I wanted to know why…"

Charles was getting a little agitated again. "We had a quarrel, it's something beneath your notice, really."

"I'm not sure it is, because, secondly, I wondered about whether you've managed to finalise and settle the memoirs."

"I'm afraid not. I don't see how I could finalise them without Mr Pattinson."

"Why not?"

"I have neither the expertise nor the experience I'd need to get them published."

"Pattinson may be our librarian but the library is still ours and we decide what we put on our shelves. He told us, he was very happy with your work and that you could publish straight away."

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that, my lady, also, there is another issue."

"What issue?" He simply put his hands up and she realised. "I see." She felt a bit embarrassed about her tactlessness.

"I'm sorry, I've disappointed you."

"Don't worry, Carson, you haven't. Leave it with me, I'm sure we'll figure it out." She then turned on her heel and stepped out of the barn swiftly.

...

After Mrs Hughes left her husband in the barn with Lady Mary, she found Mr Mason looking for something in the kitchen — his head buried in one of the cupboards. As she greeted him, he got startled and bumped his head against the cupboard shelf.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" She giggled at the sight of him.

"Don't worry, Mrs Carson!" He laughed as well. "I was looking for some shortbread Beryl brought me the other day, I wanted to serve it with your tea!"

She smiled as she heard him use her friend's Christian name and then assured him; "Don't worry about us, we're fine with just tea."

"I was sure it was here somewhere…" He pondered as he kept scanning the open cupboards with his eyes.

"Is it this one?" She pointed at the shortbread on the counter.

"Of course it is! Silly old me!"

Mrs Hughes chuckled and proceeded to sit down, taking her coat off.

"I've always said us men would be lost without women. And it proves to be more true with every day."

It did Mrs Hughes good to hear that, especially after learning about Mr Pattinson's perspective on the same topic.

Mr Mason put the tea and shortbread on a tray and brought it over to her.

"Can I ask you a rather private question, Mrs Carson?" He said as he sat down and started pouring tea into their cups.

Mrs Hughes was all agog. She didn't know what to expect. "Go on."

"Was it hard getting used to married life at your age?"

She gave him a perplexed look as she was thinking about her answer.

"I don't mean to suggest anything, but I know that you and Beryl are about the same age and both new to, well, marriage."

"Well, Mr Carson and I have known each other for a very long time and very well too, I dare say. Initially, I didn't think there would be any surprises, but of course, as you say, it is a different way of life. So to answer your question; it did take some time getting used to, to both of us, but it wasn't exactly hard…"

"I just want to make the transition for Beryl as easy as I can."

Mrs Hughes was touched to hear him care so much. "I know what you mean, Mr Mason, and it's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure you'll manage it easily because you already know how it all works. You can be her guide."

"I suppose you're right." He offered her a grateful smile.

"See, neither Mr Carson nor I had anyone to guide us and we haven't killed each other just yet!" She laughed out loud and then turned around as she heard her husband's deep voice.

"Who haven't I killed?" Mr Carson was standing in the doorway by Lady Mary's side.

"Oh!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed and stood up to greet Lady Mary, as did Mr Mason.

Lady Mary then approached Mr Mason to start with her interrogation. She felt passionate about her precious pigs' welfare. Meanwhile, Mr Carson sat down next to his wife and got hold of his teacup.

"So are you sure Barrow can spare Andrew ad hoc?"

"That's what we agreed, milady." Mr Mason was a good farmer, of course, he made sure everything was in order.

"I can come over too, to keep an eye on things." She said more to herself than to him. "Right I should be off. I'll see you all tomorrow at the church."

They all stood up again. Lady Mary made her way towards the door but turned to them again before leaving completely. "Mrs Hughes?"

"Hm?" Elsie was surprised the young lady was talking to her.

"You've got some dry grass stuck in your hair." She informed her and quietly left the farm with a cheeky smile on her face.

At that, the Carsons looked at each other in horror, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Mr Carson winked a couple of times and suddenly dropped his cup and spilt his tea all over the table. In the next moment, Mrs Hughes' face turned pink as she was trying hard not to laugh at the sight of her dear husband chasing the rolling teacup around the room.


	29. Chapter 29 Wedded Bliss

_Sorry for the wait folks (been busy with life(uni and other unwanted responsibilities)) xx I'd appreciate some feedback if you have time xx_

* * *

**THE BRIDE ON THE BRINK OF WEDDED BLISS**

Once Elsie got back to the Abbey, she was full of energy and determined to finish all her work early. Being always more than sufficient, she managed it easily. Around tea time, she only had one last thing left to do, which was a chat with Mr Barrow to go through tomorrows schedule for the wedding. He was upstairs serving the family, so she had to wait. She gathered she might meanwhile check on the merry bride. She found her in the kitchen, sitting by her desk with a very odd expression on her face.

"Mrs Patmore? Is everything all right?"

It took her friend a while to acknowledge her presence. "Erm… Yes, yes," the cook mumbled.

"You seem a bit preoccupied."

"It's just that…" She sighed heavily. "I think I might be a bit nervous about tomorrow."

"Nerves are very understandable, Mrs Patmore." The housekeeper tried to calm her. It didn't really work, nevertheless. The cook started weeping a little.

"Oh, Mrs Patmore, what is the matter?"

"I don't know." She pulled out a handkerchief from her apron to dry her tears.

Mrs Hughes leaned in to be closer to her and then whispered: "Have you changed your mind?"

"No!" She blurted defensively but kept on crying. "I just can't believe it."

At that, Mrs Hughes laughed lightly and patted her friend's shoulder.

"See, after I hit me forties I never thought it would happen to me."

The housekeeper chuckled again. "I think I can relate to that."

"We're quite lucky, aren't we?"

"We are," Elsie agreed.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop crying tonight, my eyes will be all swollen tomorrow." Mrs Patmore was laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Well, we can't have that, can we. Why don't you come with me to the cottage, we can have a nice evening that will take your mind off things, what do you think?" She was planning on asking her anyway, now she had one more reason to do so.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs Hughes."

"Why don't we ask Daisy, Anna and maybe Miss Baxter to join us? We could get some refreshments. Also, Mr Carson's wine delivery arrived this morning so we could enjoy that."

"Won't he mind?"

"No," She replied reassuringly and then realised, she hadn't actually given it any thought. "Well, he certainly won't if I don't ask him!"

…

The five ladies (Elsie, Beryl, Daisy, Phyllis, and Anna) were laughing nonstop on their way to the cottage. They were trying very hard to distract Mrs Patmore from anything that could potentially make her cry. As they were doing so, it inevitably shifted their moods too and they now all seemed extremely giddy. Mrs Hughes told her husband, she'd invite Mrs Patmore, but when Mr Carson opened the door and saw there were five of them instead of two, his expression was priceless. They all found it hilarious, but Daisy was the only one who couldn't control herself and actually started giggling at him. After a couple of snorts, she got really flustered as she realised all eyes were on her, plus the warning looks made her extremely uncomfortable.

Mr Carson felt in a way threatened by the overwhelming number of women in his house. He was tiptoeing around them when it was necessary but mostly remained hidden from sight in his study, occasionally sighing heavily and rolling his eyes upon hearing the ladies' loud laughter echoing through the corridor all the way to his room.

The ladies were enjoying their chin wag, still successfully avoiding any serious topics. They had some coffee to start with and then moved onto Mr Carson's delicious wine with Mrs Patmore's scrummy crackers. With a heavy heart, Miss Baxter had to leave earlier to make sure she's back on time to attend to Lady Grantham. Once she left Mrs Patmore started to gossip a little.

"So who do you think is going to be next?" She looked at her three friends with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Anna pretended to be confused even though she suspected where the conversation was going.

"Well, what I mean is; you're sorted, Mrs Carson is sorted, and so am I now. So it must be either Daisy or Miss Baxter next." She's been dying to bring that topic up since the beginning but didn't want to make Miss Baxter uncomfortable.

"Why Miss Baxter? You mean with Mr Molesley?" Daisy inquired, sounding a little surprised.

"Well, I don't know of any other suiters of Miss Baxter's, do you?" Her boss suddenly became bossy again.

"It feels like it's been going on forever now, doesn't it?" Anna joined in.

"Maybe we could give him some subtle hints!" The cook giggled.

"It needs to come organically, you can't force it, Mrs Patmore." The housekeeper explained, hoping they would move on.

"Oh yes of course! You can't jump into it too quickly, you should wait at least for twenty years like you two did!" The cook replied with cheek.

"Well-" Mrs Hughes was speechless, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Maybe Mr Molesley will break the waiting record!" Anna laughed lightly then felt a bit ashamed, noticing Mrs Hughes disappointed look. They all ganged up on her and she certainly didn't expect the young lady's maid to take the cook's side.

"If what Mr Pattinson told you before he left was true, then it would be a miracle he asked you at all." Mrs Patmore was still giddy.

"It's good that we both know that it's _not true_!" Elsie gave her a warning look. She was astonished the topic was even brought up in the first place. She was glad her friend was in a good mood (not crying anymore) but her cheekiness was over the top.

"Can we help you, Mr Carson?" Anna noticed the butler inconspicuously passing through the room, now standing in the door frame between the kitchen and the living room with an empty mug in his hand.

"I err…" He looked a little dazed. "I was just getting some cocoa. Don't mind me."

Mrs Hughes inhaled sharply when she saw him. She immediately stood up with the words "let me help you, Charlie," took the mug from him and followed him into the kitchen.

As she was preparing the cocoa, he was staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked him levelly even though she suspected she knew what it was.

"You spoke to Mr Pattinson?"

"Yes."

"Without my permission?"

She looked up from the pot of warming milk and gave him a questioning look.

He raised his eyebrows even higher than she did and was determined not to take his silly question back — he had his reasons.

"Do I need your permission to talk to people?" She laughed sarcastically.

"Certain people, yes." He was deadly serious. He was worried.

"Very well, I'll ask you next time before I dare talk to Mr Molesley…"

He furrowed his brows at her and shook his head a little. "You're being unreasonable, Elsie!"

"I am being unreasonable?" She said with astonishment in her voice as she was pouring the hot milk over the cocoa powder.

She then handed him his warm drink, sighed heavily, and left the room. She sighed again when she reentered the living room only to find Mrs Patmore in weeping mode again!


	30. Chapter 30 Baby(Bates)sitting

_Just want to say a quick thank you to RM and other Guest Readers for their wonderful reviews to which I can't reply individually xxx_

_Also, thank you so much to all of you who are still loyally reading this story xxx _

_I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be before this story is complete (possibly three or four more) I want to make sure I don't forget anything and all loose ends are tied properly so if you feel like there are unresolved storylines (I've got couple on my mind) that you'd like to see resolved, please send me some suggestions xx I'd be really grateful xx_

_I have some ideas for new stories. One of which would be a sequel to this one (possibly the Masons and Carsons going on a holiday) xxx_

* * *

**BABY(BATES)SITTING**

"Mrs Hughes!" Anna shouted and ran after her boss with her child in her arms as everyone was leaving the church. "Would you mind taking care of Jonny for a moment. Mr Bates has gone to the cottage to fetch a present we got for them and I urgently need to talk to Lady Mary before the family leaves."

Elsie didn't need to hear her explanations — she reached for the child immediately and with excitement: "Of course!"

"Oh, thank you," Anna offered her a grateful smile.

"Shall we meet you at the farm, then?" Mrs Hughes was talking to Anna but looking at the baby instead, rocking him lightly.

"Yes, I'll see you there, you be good, my lad!" She stroked her son's cheek with one finger and then headed over to where Lady Mary was standing, while the Carsons (with Jonny) started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was a lovely service, don't you think?" Mrs Hughes looked up from Jonny to meet her husband's eyes.

"Hmm" Mr Carson rumbled in reply. "I do indeed." He was mesmerised by the sight of her with the little one.

"I'm glad Mr Patmore was calm! I feared she'd be weeping throughout!" She chuckled and so did her husband. "Let's just hope the reception is _as_ successful." She stopped for a second to rearrange Jonny in her arms so that they'd both be more comfortable.

"Do you need any help?" Charlie suggested and then seemed a bit disappointed upon hearing her decline his offer.

Mrs Hughes didn't notice his expression, she couldn't take her eyes off of the wee chap. "We're almost there, my little bairn." He started wiggling a bit, making funny soft noises. "We could look at the pigs if you like!" She beamed. Upon hearing that, Jonny made a much louder noise which made the pair laugh out loud.

…

The weather was sublime, therefore the reception was being held outside instead of in the barn. The Carsons were one of the first ones to arrive, they congratulated the newlyweds wholeheartedly and then took Jonny for a tour around the farm. They had plenty of time before all the guests arrived so they lingered around the pigs for longer. Jonny was very excited and enticed by them, unlike Charlie who stood a good couple of feet away from them, just observing from a distance because he couldn't stand the smell. He's tried and failed to get them to return outside — Elsie was ignoring him (not purposefully — she was fascinated by Jonny). Once it looked a bit like the baby was getting bored, they turned to the grumpy butler and Elsie suggested: "Shall we get back?" Mr Carson was astonished. He just glared at her disapprovingly at first (in vain of course as she wasn't looking at him) and then followed her to the courtyard, while rolling his eyes.

The queue of quests wasn't long at all anymore. It seemed the feast would be starting any minute, they returned right on time. The Carsons stayed standing on the side, remotely scanning their surroundings. So far, people were having a jolly time, drinking punch and chatting away. Mrs Hughes then noticed two of her maids putting ribbons on the newlyweds' chairs. She was terrified when she realised they were putting them on wrong! "Could you hold him, Charlie, please?" She flung the child in her husband's arms and marched towards the maids to tell them off! She looked fierce.

Mr Carson finally got what he's been waiting for since they left the church. He was finally content. Not for long, however… He saw Anna slowly coming towards him.

"Thank you, Mr Carson, you can give him to me now!" She reached her hands out.

"But I only had him for a couple of seconds!" He protested, reluctant to give Jonny up just yet.

Anna's eyes went wide in surprise at first. She has hardly ever seen the butler's soft (and silly) side. The side that he'd normally hide from everyone and only occasionally show to the housekeeper. Anna had to admit, he was rather charming. She had no doubts this was what had made Mrs Hughes fall in love with the man in the first place.

From the soppy smile on Anna's face, Mr Carson gathered what she was thinking. He quickly composed himself and decided to hand Jonny over to her. He wanted to cover his awkward sentimentality up with a crude comment, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He cleared his throat instead and proceeded to get drinks for himself and Elsie.

"Let me just say a few words…" Mr Mason turned to the guests as they were looking for their seats and gradually settling down. "Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm over the moon, and frankly still in a bit of a shock, about the fact that this wonderful woman agreed to marry me!" Mrs Patmore (Now Mrs Mason) giggled and her face turned pink as she was returning his smile. "I'd also like to thank you all for being here with us in such great numbers and in such good spirits to celebrate our marriage!" Then they all raised their glasses and drank to the health and happiness of the couple before they tucked into their meals.

Mr Carson was sitting down next to his wife who had an extremely puzzled expression on her face. Mrs Hughes looked up at him with a mouth slightly open, a line forming between her eyebrows. She was staring at him for a second before she started talking. "Did you know Mr Stewart and his son are here?"

"No," He replied simply. He had no idea Mr Mason and Mr Stewart knew each other.

"Well, yes, but the thing is…" She bit her lip.

"Yes?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Mr Stewart was being very odd." She admitted. "He actually walked away from me as I was greeting him, not even looking me in the eye"

At that, Mr Carson started coughing uncontrollably and received another perplexed look from Elsie. He was very flustered all of a sudden as he realised the last time he saw the man he forbade him from looking at her.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Elsie," He said as he was composing himself. He thought to himself he better talk to the man and apologise sooner rather than later to conceal his secret…


	31. Chapter 31 Keeping Secrets

**KEEPING SECRETS **

There was still plenty of food on the table, but because the music was now echoing from the barn all the way outside, the guests started leaving their seats and move around the farm, dancing, singing, and chatting to one another. Mrs Hughes noticed the newlyweds were looking a bit dazed as they were now short off the company of their 'children' (Andy asked Daisy to dance with him). Mrs Hughes gathered they must be nervous about what's about to come. It seemed as if they both found it hard to look and talk to each other without awkward smiles and blushing. They needed some distraction, so she decided to put them out of their misery and join them for a drink.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Leeds again?" She miss-calculated badly. This was not a good start to divert the conversation away from marital relations. Both Mr and Mrs Mason looked away.

"It's nice of Andy and Daisy to take care of the farm in your absence…" Mrs Hughes tried again. She heard Mr Patmore's almost inaudible giggle at the words 'your absence'. It was difficult to avoid the subject of honeymoon. She was sure they would touch on it eventually anyhow. Possibly even if they started talking about the weather.

Fortunately, Mr Mason overcame his initial discomfort. "Well, they better get used to it. If something happens to me, Daisy and him will be in charge."

"Or you might want to move away or retire early!" Mrs Hughes suggested with raised eyebrows. She didn't like to hear people talk about the prospect of something happening to them — especially not on days like wedding days.

"Exactly!" Mrs Patmore joined the conversation. "Isn't Mr Carson going to ask you to dance?" She added upon hearing a Scottish song played from the gramophone.

"Mr Carson is not one for dancing really… you know that!" Mrs Hughes bit her lip as she looked up at the cook. There was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "I don't mind, not really." She added when she saw the newlyweds giving her a sympathetic look. She then realised, she had no idea where her husband was. She scanned the room and to her surprise, when her eyes landed on him, he was speaking to Mr Stewart. She didn't hear what they were saying so she tried to analyse their body language instead. She was concentrating so much she didn't notice the Masons' actually left the table to join the dancing crowd.

…

The next time Mrs Hughes approached Mr Stewart to greet him, he did look her in the eye. He even smiled. She wanted to ask what he and Charlie talked about but didn't want it to seem like she was prying.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to pry, he brought it up himself: "I'm glad Mr Carson and I have reconciled the misunderstanding."

She was glad he assumed she knew about the secret. She went along with it. "I'm sure Mr Carson is sorry…"

"So he says. And so am I! I am extremely sorry. But in the end, it's Mr Pattinson who should be apologising!" He chuckled awkwardly, then bowed his hat and left her to it.

Elsie just stared after him for a minute with her mouth opened and her mind whirling before she was approached by her husband.

"What did he want?" Charles seemed a little tense.

"Just to say thank you for the help with the fair again." She lied and smiled at him.

Her head was still turned towards the barn (the direction Mr Stewart went) and Charles was now staring at her, his eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips and neck. Neither moved for a couple of moments before Mr Carson cleared his throat and she looked up at him. "Would you like to dance with me?"

They didn't dance for very long, because Mr Carson started feeling a little dizzy. And it wasn't because of the dancing. When he took his wife into his arms and placed his hand on her upper back he discovered something rather unsettling. It seemed she wasn't wearing her usual corset. He then started moving his hand slowly around the new material, to inspect it and see if he can prove his theory. Upon feeling his hand lingering on her back, she inhaled sharply. They were now both blushing noticeably. Mr Carson's undoing (the cherry on top if you like) was when he remembered their activities from when they last visited the barn together and spotted the exact place where it occurred. He had to let go of her and get a bit of fresh air…

…

After saying goodbye to the Masons', wishing them a safe journey, the housekeeper and all the other staff hurried back to Downton to attend to their employers.

Not long after she'd arrived, Mrs Hughes had a visitor. To her surprise, after a light knock, Lady Mary entered her sitting room and suggested they both sit down at her table.

"Mrs Hughes," the young lady sounded very serious. "I assume you know all about the memoirs Carson has been working on and how that has developed."

"I know quite a lot, milady, but I can't say I know _all _about it." She admitted.

"See, I came up with a plan." She was holding her head high proudly.

The housekeeper just smiled at her and Lady Mary continued; "But I need your help."

"My help?" She sounded surprised, to say the least.

"I want to know your opinion before I approach Carson and I trust you can keep a secret." She wanted to test her dependability, before spilling the beans.

"That I can, milady." The housekeeper was becoming more and more curious.

"I want to find a publisher for his work. What do you think he would say to that?"

"I think he'd be bowled over."

"I went to York yesterday but the publishers there didn't seem too keen and were frankly a bit shady. I want to go to Sheffield tomorrow and if that doesn't work out there is still Leeds and if worst comes to worst — even London. I'd still prefer they'd be fairly local."

Mrs Hughes was astonished by Lady Mary's diligence. She didn't know what to say.

"Could you bring me some samples of his work that I could show them?"

"Of course." She agreed quickly.

"Without him noticing!"

"Of course." Mrs Hughes repeated with less enthusiasm.

"There is still, however, the other issue…" Lady Mary said and the housekeeper nodded sadly and bit her lip.

"I understand that he struggles with writing."

"It does get better at times, milady, but yes, it is mainly what holds him back…"

"I was thinking of buying a typewriter for him. Do you think, with the condition, it would be easier for him to use?"

"I think it would, but knowing Mr Carson, I'm not sure if he'd want to use it."

"Ah," Lady Mary winked a couple of times. "I did see that coming." She admitted.

"Very well, thank you, Mrs Hughes, I will reconsider the options and let you know." She left Mrs Hughes in her room, dumbfounded and mildly excited.

* * *

_I did say there were more things in the light pink box ;-)_

_Let me know what you think, your reviews inspire me xxx_


	32. Chapter 32 Telephone call

_So sorry it took so long! I find it really hard to wrap things up for some reason… I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times… Hope you will enjoy it anyway xxx_

* * *

**TELEPHONE CALL**

After the conversation with Lady Mary, Mrs Hughes found it hard to concentrate on her work. Another aspect that made her job less enjoyable was the absence of the cook, even though she knew it was only for three days. It took her long enough to get used to Anna not being around all the time due to her maternity leave (she was supposed to get back on her regular schedule after Jonny doesn't require constant breastfeeding anymore). Still, not having her husband by her side, was the hardest one to get over. Now without the three of them, she saw no point in coming in, except of course to earn money.

She found herself wandering around the corridors like a ghost, her head in the clouds. As she was passing the butler's pantry she heard the telephone ring. She looked around hoping she'd spot Mr Barrow but he was nowhere to be found, therefore she went in to pick it up.

She waited for a while but heard nothing at the other end. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, so it is working!"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"I don't know who you are speaking to. I want to call Downton Abbey if it's possible."

"You have called Downton Abbey, Mrs Patmore." The housekeeper finally recognised her friend's voice.

"That's what I said." The cook was still mildly confused. "How can I get connected to someone at Downton Abbey, please?"

"Mrs Patmore," She was starting to lose her patience. "You are already speaking to me — Mrs Hughes!"

"Oh, I thought your voice and accent sounded a lot like hers!"

"Yes, that must be because it's me." She snapped and heard someone on the other end telling her friend to put more coins in if she wants to continue the call.

"Oh, I see. I'm just calling in to say that we've arrived." Surprisingly, out of the two newlyweds, it seemed Mrs Patmore was the more modern and technologically able one.

"That's good to hear. I will let everyone know. How was the journey? Has everything been all right so far?" The housekeeper's tone changed. It was obvious she missed her friend already.

"Oh yes, everything is fine."

They were both quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Are you still there?" Mrs Patmore was pressing the telephone into her ear violently.

"Yes, still here." She replied levelly.

"I am glad it was you who picked up because I've got something to tell you." She was almost whispering. "Are you alone?"

"Yes," Mrs Hughes shifted uncomfortably in the butler's chair.

"I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but you were dancing with Mr Carson, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Go on." Mrs Hughes feared the worst.

"I think I know why Mr Carson and Mr Pattinson fell out."

"Why?" Mrs Hughes was more than surprised, especially because she expected to hear more about the doubts regarding their wedding night. But it seemed Mrs Patmore was reasonably calm about that now.

"It turns out Mr Stewart was involved. He told Mr Mason everything."

She suspected that that might be the case. "Involved?"

"Apparently, Mr Pattinson encouraged Mr Stewart to be sweet on you."

"W-what do you mean?" She almost dropped the telephone as she felt her palms starting to perspire.

"He told him you are looking for a new companion and that obviously didn't go down well with Mr Carson. He was so jealous he made a scene in front of _everyone_."

Mrs Hughes' jaw dropped in shock. She wanted to cover her mouth but, holding the telephone, she didn't have a free hand. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt a bit guilty but didn't know why — none of it was her fault.

"Are you still there?" Mrs Patmore's question brought her back from her reverie.

"Yes," the housekeeper's voice was almost inaudible.

"Mr Carson must have been in quite a state as he apparently said some harsh things he didn't mean and had to apologise later on. Poor Mr Stewart felt awful to be caught up in this vicious game Mr Pattinson was playing."

"I can imagine…" Mrs Hughes was still trying to take it all in.

"Very well, I've got to dash, hope Daisy's managing the kitchen well."

"She is, indeed. Have a great time, Mrs Pa-" She hesitated, "Mrs Mason"

They managed to say their goodbyes to each other just on time before they both heard the long beep as Mrs Patmore failed to add more coins in. Mrs Hughes than put all parts of the telephone back to their places and started to bite her lip unconsciously and quite forcefully. She was worried at first but then her frown turned into a smile. She shook her head at the thought of her old booby of a husband making a scene. As if there could ever be a reason for him to be jealous…

…

When Mrs Hughes arrived home, she heard her husband's whinging and whining from the kitchen. When she arrived at the crime scene, she found her husband kneeling on the floor with a towel in his hand, wiping away some kind of a dark liquid that slightly resembled blood.

"Whatever has happened, Charlie?" She cried in shock.

"I was getting the decanting cradle out to get this wine ready for us to celebrate the success of the wedding and all and I spilt it all over myself and the floor." He explained levelly without looking at her. "It's the old Chateau Latour his lordship gave us as a wedding present…"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She sounded frustrated as she was reaching for another towel and filled a bucket with warm water so she could help him.

"Because I like to think that there are still some things I can manage on my own! That I'm not completely useless…" He stated with irritation and then finally looked up at her with sad puppy eyes.

She didn't say anything as she was slowly diving the towel in the bucket and kneeling down next to him.

"I'm sorry," his voice was breaking.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Charlie." She didn't care about the wine. She was more worried about him. She leaned closer to him, briefly took his free hand in her free hand and squeezed it, reassuring him.

After that, Mr Carson sat up for a second and started watching her instead of cleaning. It was an odd situation they found themselves in — on their knees, in the kitchen, surrounded by the smell of alcohol. She looked beautiful, he thought. He was studying the ways her body was moving as she was clutching the towel in her hand and rubbing it against the floor. Thanks to the new undergarment (he had detected in the barn in the morning) it was a lot more… let's say… fluid. He'd been impatiently waiting for her the whole afternoon — basically since they parted after the wedding. He even found and flicked through the naughty catalogue again but couldn't quite decipher if she was wearing number five or number six.

"Right," she mumbled as she got up to empty the content of the bucket down the sink and wash the towels.

Initially, Charles was planning on having a relaxed evening — a nice supper followed by a nice glass of wine (or two), but he soon realised he couldn't wait that long for the revelation. He suddenly got closer to her and placed his hands on her ankles, running them up her legs, watching them disappear under her long skirt.

"Charlie!" Elsie was startled and her face turned red very quickly.

He wasn't deterred by either her loud exclamation nor her shocked look. He continued caressing the back of her knees and then moved slowly up her thighs.

"Mr Carson!" She warned him again but didn't step away. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes instead.

Elsie gasped as one of his hands landed on her bottom and the other on her hip. "Will you join me in the bedroom, Mrs Carson?" He purred seductively.

She was lost for words, she tried to reply coherently, but an odd high-pitched sound escaped her mouth instead.

He then kissed the fabric that was covering her bottom and moved his hands yet again — now to the inside of thighs — which was her undoing. "Yes, let's!" She murmured huskily and quickly hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs while holding his hand.

* * *

_Two things_

_I know you all wanted Mrs Hughes to find out about how jealous Charlie was during the whole Pattinson/Stewart debacle. I just didn't think it realistic that he'd tell her this particular part of the story, so I had to turn to good old Mrs Patmore again…_

_Which brings me on to the second thing: I think Mr and Mrs Mason will still have to be known in this story(house :D) at any rate as Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore… _

_Thanks for reading, leave a review if you have time xxx_


	33. Chapter 33 Perceptions & misperceptions

_Here you are, my lovely readers, xxx_

_The longest chapter so far (also one of the hardest ones to write)_

_Enjoy x_

_As this is the second last chapter I just wanted to say that: It's been a blast! Thanks to you all who supported me throughout the journey. Your support and reviews were my drivers and motivators! xxx_

* * *

**PERCEPTIONS AND MISPERCEPTIONS **

When Mr Carson woke up, Mr Hughes was already downstairs, preparing their breakfast. Making breakfast wasn't the only reason for her to sneak out of bed a little earlier — she also needed to very inconspicuously nick some samples of his memoirs for lady Mary to show to the publishers.

Somehow it always annoyed him a little to wake up alone in their bed. He was now used to waking up next to her and found those were perhaps the best parts of his days — the moments he cherished more than others. He reluctantly got out of the bed, got dressed and hurried downstairs. A lovely smell of pancakes and a wide smile on his wife's face was what he was greeted with. She was staring at him a bit bewilderedly as his way of greeting didn't seem at all as positive as hers — he only nodded towards her direction, sat down at the table and patiently waited to be served. He seemed a little upset. His hands were shaking a little more than usually…

Mrs Hughes was done in no time and put the steamy pancakes with blackberry jam in the middle of the table. Unlike her husband, she was in a really good mood. She would never admit to herself that it was perhaps because of all the attention her husband gave her last night.

"I'll be making the scotch pie you wanted me to make tonight." She was trying to cheer him up, she noticed his frown.

He didn't seem to care much, as he was chewing on a particularly gooey piece of blackberry. "My shirt is ruined." He said after a moment as he suddenly remembered what yesterday's wine spillage had caused.

She offered him a half-smile. "I'll have a look at it later and see if anything can be done."

He was staring at the wobbling pancake at the end of his fork. It looked as if he was trying to stop or cure the tremble with his glare.

"What are your plans for today?" She inquired, trying to distract him.

He looked up from his fork and replied simply; "Gardening…"

"If you have some time to spare…" She was alerted by his warning look. "Anna suggested you might want to look in and perhaps look after Johnny for a bit. It doesn't have to be today… But sometimes."

"You mean to go from a butler to a nanny?" He barked crabbily even though he actually liked the idea.

She just rolled her eyes at him and got up to fetch more hot water for their tea. She hoped lady Mary would sort things with the publishers sooner rather than later as her dear husband was becoming quite unbearable.

…

Mr Carson had to spend almost the whole day alone, gardening, reading and being bored. He didn't take his wife up on her offer, he wasn't in the mood to visit Anna and Jonny. He was afraid he'd ruin their mood as well, he's probably ruined his wife's mood already and that seemed enough for one day. After noon, he had a stew for lunch, Daisy made it, he just needed to heat it up. Mrs Hughes didn't come back from work until quite late.

Once she finally got home, she quickly rustled their supper up. It wasn't too complicated to prepare. Daisy gave her the pastry she needed for the scotch pie, so she just put together the filling and chucked in the oven. They gobbled it up in silence, Charles complimented his wife's cooking skills, and then they moved to the living room with glasses filled with sherry.

For a long time, they were both continued being quiet before Elsie started speaking. "Tell me what's on your mind." Her voice was almost inaudible and in a way shy.

He just rumbled in response, shook his head a little a swallowed a sip of his sherry quite loudly.

"Have you heard anything from Mr Pattinson?"

He looked up at her with a line forming between his eyebrows as he was genuinely worried she might be able to read his thoughts. "No, I haven't."

"I see." She seemed a little tired. Too tired to try to get him to talk anyway. It was simply too much hard work. Getting her husband to talk — a task more challenging than organising a posh party for hundreds of lords and ladies.

"He offered me a job, you see." He suddenly surprised her.

"Who?" She asked even though she knew who he was talking about.

"Mr Pattinson," He refilled their glasses, his hand was a lot steadier than in the morning. "He asked me to come to London to work with him. Then he'd find me an office in Yorkshire, he said."

She was glaring at him with curiosity. There were so many questions forming in her head but when she opened her mouth none of them came out.

"I told him I couldn't just _leave_ for London but I didn't give him my final answer." He continued. "Then we fell out and that was that. The offer was no longer an option."

"Oh, Charlie…" Was all she managed to say. She wished she could tell him about what lady Mary was planning. "Did you tell him you couldn't leave for London because of me?" She started seeing the missing pieces of the puzzle — she now knew almost the whole story.

"Well, yes, but not exactly." He frowned a little, he was surprised by her question. "Initially, I thought you could come with me. The family, of course, couldn't do without you so you'd have to either retire or find a replacement for yourself. Mr Pattinson suggested you could visit me, it wouldn't be for long, he said." There was a hint of disgust in his voice when he was talking about him.

"Yes, I suspect that would have been his ideal solution." She stated sarcastically.

"Hmm," He pondered. "The point is, I felt good about myself again, you see, when he offered me the job. After a long time of feeling useless, I felt _useful_. Then I found out who he really is and wanted to have nothing to do with him. That is also _why_ I was cross with you when I found out that you talked to him without-" he cleared his throat "-my permission."

"And how was I to know, Charlie? You told me you fell out, not that he is a dangerous man who is to be avoided." She was teasing a little. "Also, don't you want to know why he behaves the way he does?"

"Why would I want to know?" He puffed up his chest and looked away. He was starting to regret bringing the topic up.

"Perhaps so you can make sense of what happened."

"Do _you_ know what happened?" He snapped, his eyebrows high.

"You know me, there aren't many secrets that have much chance of escaping my finding out. Mr Stewart told Mr Mason who told Mrs Patmore and she told me."

His mouth was open the whole time she was speaking, she was unbelievable. "I'm only sorry you had to listen to it." He finally managed to say, blushing.

"Yes, I'd rather have heard it from you." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Now, I think that Mr Pattinson was disappointed in you-"

"What are you talking about?"

"He thought you were a different man. Same man as him, really. But then you married me so you disappointed him." She was trying to clarify it for herself as much as for him. When she looked up at him, she realised he's clueless. "He thought you both resented women."

"_What?_ Why would he think that?"

"Because he was broken-hearted and never got over it and so were you once but you managed to put it behind you. His broken heart and this Mrs Wilson, you mentioned, made him think all women are nasty."

"But why would he think I'm the same?"

"I don't know, Charlie, you should know that better than me. I think he and you too, if you don't mind me saying, idealised your relationship. There are so many things that you agree on, things that are alien to the rest of the human race…" She ignored his disapproving raised eyebrows. "No wonder you'd both expect to be at one whatever the subject matter."

He was playing with and staring at his now empty glass of sherry. "I must have encouraged him, Elsie."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there when Mrs Wilson rejected him. I told him about Alice and that no woman was worth the pain."

She swallowed loudly, winked a couple of times and looked away.

"I felt sorry for him because I could relate. We got a bit drunk that night…"

She felt a lump forming in her throat. Surely, they didn't swear off women that night.

"We both said some regrettable things but nothing that would suggest we ought to resent women in general." His voice was low. He wasn't sure he should be telling her this.

"Oh," was all she managed to say at first. "That still doesn't justify why he did what he did…"

"No, it doesn't." He said simply, still finding it hard to believe she knew.

"And poor Mr Stewart, getting caught up in all this."

He wished the ground could swallow him whole now, he felt so embarrassed. It wasn't his fault, he kept telling himself.

"How could he think that something like this would break us apart?" Elsie laughed out loud.

"Yes, it turned out he's not a really good friend after all." He desperately wanted the conversation to be over.

After a couple of moments of silence, she leaned closer to him, looked deeply in his eyes and suggested; "You might want to clear things up with him…"

"What?" He said with disbelief in his eyes.

"You could write him a letter." She proposed casually.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To correct his misperception of who you are." It seemed so obvious to her.

"I don't care about his perceptions and misperception of anything anymore." He was amazed she didn't understand him. However, he saw a point in what she was saying, even though he'd never admit it to her.

"Do you not care-"

"I'm sorry but no!" He stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

She just rolled her eyes at him and got up from her armchair. She slowly walked over to the fireplace to blow out the candles on it. He was watching her every step intensely. "I am going to bed." She announced, collected their empty glasses and put them on a tray on the side table. He stayed sitting in the living room for a couple more moments, contemplating, before he joined her.


	34. Chapter 34 Turn-up for the books

**TURN-UP FOR THE BOOKS**

The next day, Mrs Hughes had another rather lonely day at work. The fact that they weren't too busy, didn't help. She wished she could occupy herself with a pile of urgent tasks, but because Lord and Lady Grantham have gone to London, all she could do was to look for the odd often forgotten jobs that simply didn't give her the satisfaction she needed. She was counting minutes before she could head over to the cottage. In the end, she was so frustrated, she decided to sneak out a little earlier, hoping nobody would notice.

When she arrived home she found her husband in the living room with a fair amount of crumbled pieces of paper around him on the table. He wasn't expecting her.

"What's that you're doing, Charlie?" She asked him when she was hanging up her hat and coat. He was trying to frantically hide the mess but soon gathered it was perhaps too late since she already saw him…

"I err…" He was staring at the papers in front of him. "…was writing a letter to Mr Pattinson."

She looked away so he wouldn't see the satisfaction in her broad smile. He got there in the end. As always…

"And how is it going?" She came closer to him.

"I'm getting there." He assured her. "Slowly but surely…" It was difficult to control the tremble in his hand, and also to not let the anger and disappointment take over his choice of words.

"Good," She stated bluntly as if she was commending a child. "Mr and Mrs Mason sent us a postcard from Leeds." She sat down opposite him.

"That's nice of them," He looked up from his unfinished letter. "What does it say?"

She narrowed her eyes and lifted the postcard in front of her nose so she could read it out to him. "The first day was good, the second was better, the third will be the best, three days is not enough, we will soon want to go again." He didn't find it as funny as she did but still chuckled a little. "They also say they hope we're also having a great time… anyway, see for yourself," She didn't read the rest, she handed him the postcard instead.

She was watching as he was reading their message when suddenly, they were both startled by a loud knock.

Mr Carson hurried to open the door and was thrilled to see Lady Mary behind it.

"Carson, I hope I'm not interrupting." It wasn't just a polite phrase — after what she'd heard in the barn the other day, she was genuinely worried she might interrupt and witness something even more disturbing upon her arrival.

"Not at all, milady, come in." He walked her to their living room.

"I've got some news for you…" She announced proudly. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down."

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, he sat down — very reluctantly nonetheless. His wife sat down next to him.

"I had a very interesting day in Sheffield today." She paused, she enjoyed stringing out the moment. "I found you a publisher. He was more than impressed with your work!"

Mr Carson was a little confused "How-"

"Mrs Hughes kindly provided me with some samples of the memoirs." The young lady gratefully nodded towards the housekeeper.

Mr Carson wasn't as appreciative. He glanced at his wife in disbelief, his mouth slightly open._ How can she keep a secret from him so easily when he can't?_

Lady Mary understood that he might need some time to take it all in, therefore, she didn't wait for his belated (hopefully excited) reaction but carried on. "Moreover, I bought a typewriter and hired Mrs Kent who will be your typist. She will be coming over from the village to help you out. She used to be a receptionist and is extremely efficient with typewriters. I saw her in action, she types faster than Mr Talbot drives."

Now, this information brought a half bewildered half elated expression not only on Mr Carson's but also on Mrs Hughes' face.

"I don't know what to say, milady." Again, this wasn't just a polite phrase, he honestly didn't know.

"It is very kind of you, milady, to go to all that trouble for us." Mrs Hughes spoke up.

"Nonsense, the memoirs are very important for the Crawleys and I have to admit I am rather ashamed none of us have stepped up until now."

"I'm very grateful." Mr Carson finally managed to find the right words.

Lady Mary got up from her seat and was ready to leave. "That's settled then, you can start whenever you like, Carson, just let me know and I'll arrange everything."

"I will, thank you, milady." He walked her to the door and bid his goodbye.

"Well, that's a turn-up for the books." He beamed when he came back to the living room. He looked very pleased with himself.

"It is, indeed," She agreed.

…

"Have you managed to finish the letter?" Mrs Hughes asked her husband as she was getting into bed next to him.

"I have," He was looking at her very lovingly. He was glad she decided to wear the special nightgown every day and not just on special occasions. Because every day they spent together was special.

"What did you say to him then?" She tried hard to not sound too nosy but didn't succeed.

He rolled over on his side so he could see her better, his left hand supporting his head. "Do you always need to know everything?" He was teasing her.

"No," she stated firmly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" She sounded a little bit hurt and offended.

"Hmm…" He cleared his throat. "I told him that I am not the man he thinks I am." She looked up at him in surprise, she was beginning to lose faith. "I said I can't be any more averse to his outlook on women. I find his outlook regrettable and I pity him." His voice was low and soothing. "Because loving a woman, especially a woman who loves you back is the most amazing thing that can happen to a man. I encouraged him to give it another chance and I asked him to be happy for me."

"Oh, Charlie," Her eyes were glistening.

"Yes, Elsie?" His voice turned a little hoarse.

"I do love you so."

He quickly rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply so she wouldn't see the tears of love and sentiment forming in his eyes.

_THE END_


End file.
